


Little Russian

by plistetskyy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, M/M, Minor Character Death, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plistetskyy/pseuds/plistetskyy
Summary: He was a small boy, no more than four or five years old. The condition of his dirty coat make the garment look to be about as old as the child himself. But with those cherubic cheeks, teal eyes and long blonde locks, Viktor could not resist asking about the fearful scowl upon his face.---In which a flamboyant, Russian homosexual takes on fatherhood at age seventeen, and Yuuri Kastuki gets over his fear of accidentally dropping adorable children on their heads.





	1. один

Every day, Viktor would take a bus down to the library on Main Street. Some said books were his only friends. And yes, the boy lived and breathed in reading but it was for multiple purposes. In this day and age he did not often see another high schooler so passionate about learning, as even his teachers said no one put in more effort for every assignment than he. The students that were too polite to join in on the 'popular kids' that made fun of Viktor for his life being taken over by learning and skating would watch with amazement as he tuned out the jocks and cheerleaders while continuing his page in Hamlet, almost as if they were not there to tease.

Or, perhaps he instead let himself be sucked into another world. It seemed as if Viktor did this with every lesson, but this tactic has certainly never failed him. 

As the seventeen year old exited the bus with a backpack full of paper packets and books, he gracefully made his way down the lively street to his favorite spot outside the ice rink. There were indeed some shady spots in this historic area, but he's made sure to steer clear of those. The library is also where his happiest memories are, which is another reason why the male is comfortable being there for long hours. Walking up the short, polished stairs, Viktor spots a small person sitting on the carved stone by himself. It was a cute picture, the little boy with his arms folded and staring at the ground. The winter air was nipping at Viktor's nose by now. So, pulling his vision away from the adorable kid on the step he headed inside. The friendly librarian Martha wavedat him, and with a gust of the warm conditioned air welcomes Viktor as he sits at a table. He pulls out his laptop and plugs earbuds in to listen to some Mozart while finishing a research paper on the Scientific Revolution. 

\--- 

The sun has now set, and the beautifully dark winter sky has consumed all of its light. Viktor emerges from the library over three hours later, a Christmas cookie in hand. It was a gift from Martha. She had kindly wished the boy happy holidays while he checked out a biography on Galileo. Looking at the gleam in his eyes, the elderly woman knew the young male would be reading the book for fun as well. His excitement for history was like a breath of fresh air. 

"We'll see you around, dear!" 

"Thank you Martha, have a good evening!" 

The icy wind threw around the platinum locks of the boy, his hair reaching around his slender hips. The knitted hat from his beloved boyfriend could barely withstand the harsh weather. Viktor knows Yuuri would have a freakout at the sight of his hands without gloves, and his coat being unzipped. But this American December was nothing compared to the monstrous winters he faced growing up in St. Petersburg. 

As the blue eyed male made his way out of the library, the sight before him made him abruptly stop in his tracks. Before him was the exact same child that was sitting on the step a few hours ago. Viktor internally screamed and scolded himself for not taking this boy inside with him earlier. Outdoor conditions like this could easily kill a person his size and age. The older boy scurried over to him quickly, and now getting a better closeup of the lonely child. 

He was a small boy, no more than four or five years old. The condition of his dirty coat make the garment look to be about as old as the child himself. But with those cherubic cheeks, teal eyes and long blonde locks, Viktor could not resist asking about the fearful scowl upon his face.

"Hi, sweetheart. What are you doing out here by yourself?" 

The little one said nothing at first. A drop of snot ran down his tiny nostril as he violently shivered, and Viktor took this as the chance to pull off his black leather jacket, wrapping him in it. All of a sudden, the blonde's eyes became glossy. Before the long haired boy could say any comforting words, the child began to wail. His saddening cry pierced the air as Viktor lifted him up, and did what he would see Yuuri do with the kids he babysits. 

"Shh, you're safe now angel. Can you tell me your name? Where you are from?" 

The tiny blonde boy continuously shook, and Viktor assumed he didn't resist his cradle because he was afraid of the darkness beyond the nearby lamp post. 

"Y-Yuri," he uttered between cries. "Ya khochu mamu!" 

The elder recognized Yuri's sentence to be in his native tongue. Worry stabbed at him, if this little boy's parents are in Russia the situation is almost hopeless. The older male just held him close, and gave him the cookie. Yuri just about inhaled it as if he hasn't eaten in a very long time. At this point in the day there was no where he could go for a safe and secure place. Well, there was the homeless shelter but Viktor would never forgive himself if he let Yuri end up in a place like that. The boy was just too cute and fragile. And so, here he was walking home with a sniffling child in his arms. The blonde made no attempt to talk on their journey but the taller male kept him wrapped up in his arms and jacket. 

"Mama's going to love you, little one. Do you want to take a bath and have some hot soup?" he cooed. Viktor picked up his pace as they neared his house. It wasn't extravagant in the slightest, but the small building had a very warm welcoming vibe to it. The lights are on in almost every window and reddish bricks cover the front, and a small wooden porch completes the old fashioned style.

Yuri nodded his head, and snuggled farther into Viktor's cold shoulder. He heard a doorbell ring and a pair of feet running down the hallway. When he turned around, the door opened to reveal a woman that appeared to be middle aged. She shared almost all of Viktor's features, but her hair was thinner and cropped to her shoulders. 

"Welcome home my darli-!" 

The lady stopped in her tracks and locked her gaze with the young boy, obvious shock in her eyes. She replaced the facial expression with kindness when she noticed how disheveled the kid looked, and the fear in his eyes.

"Don't just stand out there, Vitya! Get inside, he must be freezing!" 

The long haired male bustled in and went straight to the living room. he gently placed Yuri on the sofa, keeping him wrapped up in his leather jacket. Yuri snuggled into the sofa and squeezed himself between two large cushions. Viktor's mother returned with a mug filled with traditional Russian Hot Milk Soup for Yuri, and sat down next to him.

"You have some explaining to do, Vitenka," the woman stated with warning. "No matter how adorable you find a kid, you don't just pick them off the street! That's how people get arrested!" 

"I-It wasn't like that, I swear! Yuri was just sitting on the library steps by himself and when I came out he was still alone! It would be wrong if I left him there, who knows what would have happened if I did," the high schooler answered. It hurt to imagine the small boy out there alone, freezing to death. A loud clinking of a spoon against the cup startled the two. Yuri sat there with his eyes wide, almost as if the day's trauma had just sunken in. 

"Viktor, don't scare him. I'm sure Yuri had to be a very brave mal'chik today, right?" his mother cooed, petting the blonde's head. 

"Right, mama. I can set up a bed for him if you give him a bath? We'll just ask him more questions in the morning. Tomorrow is Saturday and the both of us are pretty tired."

The woman nodded, scooping Yuri in her arms as she made her way upstairs. After grabbing a bowl of soup for himself Viktor followed, and prepared the spare room for the teal eyed boy. But when he turned around and entered his own bedroom, it appeared that his own bed was occupied by someone other than his dog. A tiny Yuri peeked out from under the covers, and scurried back into the sea of blankets. The long haired male found himself smiling at the adorable boy, shaking his head but making not attempt to chase the child out. 

"What are you doing under there, little one?" Viktor laughed. Yuri giggled in response, jumping out from under the covers to grab a pillow and buried his face into it. His mother had given him his old kitty pajamas from when he was Yuri's age, and the older male thought he looked much cuter than he did as a kid. 

"You can stay in here as long as you go to sleep. Can you do that for me Yuri?"

The blonde nodded, glancing at Viktor as he turned the lights out. He turned on his belly, his small form facing away from the taller. When he heard the tiny snore from the child, the skater whispered to himself,

"What an interesting day it's been."


	2. два

"So he was there completely by himself?"

"For hours, mama. No good parent would leave such a small kid out there by themselves!"

The woman's thin brows furrowed at the mysterious appearance of Yuri. To her it seemed as if a piece was missing, why would anyone just leave him at the library?

"Vitya, you said he didn't throw a fit when you picked him up. Did he try and run away from you?"

"No, he did nothing like that. He didn't resist anything, but all I did was hold him and give him a cookie," the seventeen year old replied. Now that he thinks about it, wouldn't Yuri's parents have taught him to not talk to strangers? That's something every kid learns early on.

But then it hit both of them. Yuri hasn't learned about staying away from adults that aren't his family because he had no family to teach him. Masha opens her mouth to speak, but is cut off by the sound of the blonde stomping down the stairs.

"Nice to see you awake, little one," Viktor chattered. Yuri did not look very happy to be up, and crawls back onto the sofa to return to his slumber.

"Did you sleep well, Yuri?"

The small boy nodded. "He sure did, mama. He's quite the kicker too, when I woke up his feet were in my face and the blankets were missing!"

In the middle of the night the small blond moved all around, and it got to the point where Viktor was about to just sleep in the guest bedroom. But then, almost as if he knew, Yuri whined in his sleep and rolled over to grab onto the other's arm. The older male had never seen something so cute in his life. Yuri indeed looked like a sleeping angel, with his tiny nose and squishy cheeks. A little, Russian angel.

"Did he now? Do you want to sleep in your own bed, Yuri?"

Surprisingly the teal eyed boy shook his head. It made Viktor feel relieved but a little less excited about going to bed. At least Yuri didn't hate him, but if the boy would be staying another night it meant another night of getting kicked in the ribs. And...other areas he'd rather not mention.

"Yura, can you tell us how old you are?"

The nickname from the older boy seemed to get the child out of a state of sleep. He opened one eye at first, then sat up and leaned onto Viktor's side.

"Four," the child stated as he held up four fingers. The boy is so young, far too young to be abandoned by his parents. No wonder he wasn't talkative. The platinum haired male couldn't bare the thought of not having his mom around at such an age.

Masha's eyes cast a worried gaze onto the blonde boy. Surely someone was looking for him by now, right?

"Where are your parents, sweetheart? Is your mama nearby?"

"Mama left me. She said she couldn't take care of me because I'm a problem."

Viktor's heart shattered. Of all the actual, evil problems in this corrupted world, why would a person make this tiny child feel like he was part of that? It was unacceptable to the student, and it made a flame of protection arise in him.

"You're not a problem, Yuri! You're a special boy and you're very strong," the older of the two promised as he pulled Yuri into a hug. The boy didn't seem phased or distraught over what his mother had told him. Could that mean he's used to such horrible verbal abuse at this bright age? Could it mean he's already lost hope before his life has truly begun?

Viktor looks down at the innocent face of the boy, and he knows he will do whatever is possible to keep Yuri away from the toxic people like his 'mother'. He would show this kid the world and the truth of how good it can be, starting with today.

\---

There's no place like the ice rink in the skater's eyes. It's where he can be free, and the worries of everything else seem to melt away. Viktor glides slowly in front of Yuri, holding his tiny hands to keep him steady. The child said he'd never been in an ice rink before and the older can't wait to show him the world of skating.

"There you go, just like that. You're doing wonderful Yuri! Don't let go just yet..."

For someone who's never stepped foot on the ice and has only been on this earth for four years, Viktor most definitely sees that Yuri's a natural. He had no fear of moving around on his own unlike most kids. However the older Russian is protective, and the last thing he wants is the blonde falling on his face and chipping a tooth. He could sense Yuri trying to skate away from him with how he leaned to the side, and the child's independence is what proves he has what it takes to master the sport.

There's only two other people in the rink. The pair look up from the ice when they hear the large door slam shut, and Viktor nearly flings himself at the boy that just walked in.

"Yuuri!"

The long haired male stops in his tracks, picking up Yuri and running off the ice rink. He greeted another person with a hug as he held the small child, accidentally squishing him as the other leaned in to peck Viktor's cheek. Yuri struggles out of the Russian's grip, as comfortable as his arms were the little boy needs his space. Before Viktor can introduce him to the other male he scurried back into the ice. 

His face crinkles in annoyance, couldn't Viktor just let him skate? Who's this other Yuri anyways?

"I want you to meet someone, love! Follow me."

Yuri exits the rink, sitting down on the bench again. The blue eyed skater returns with another boy. He's much prettier than anyone else Yuri has seen, his warm chocolate eyes are soft and his aura is overall gentle. The other Yuuri takes a seat next to the four year old, putting on his skates as he shoots Viktor a questioning look.

"It's nice to meet you, Yuri! Are you here to skate with Viktor?" the Japanese boy inquired. The blonde nodded as he wiggled off the bench to return to the ice. His spot was taken by the platinum haired male as he returned to the ice, leaving other Yuuri and Viktor.

"Yeah, he isn't much of a talker at the moment. I'm sure he'll open up to you soon."

The brown eyed boy stared at Viktor is disbelief. To him, it sounded like his lover was talking about his son. "So you literally just took him home with you? Does your mom even know about this?" he exclaimed.

"Of course she does, Yuuri! We didn't know what else to do. I couldn't just let a crying child sit out in the snow! You would do the same, and that's how I knew I was making the right choice in taking him home."

Yuuri gave Viktor a sympathetic look. He brushed strands of hair away and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead, and placed more down the side of his face to ease away the stress.

"When are you guys going to call social services?"

A nervous look crossed Viktor's face, "I don't know. I don't want Yuri to end up in the wrong hands."

"Well instead of worrying about it right now, how about we go skate with him?" Yuuri suggests as he stands up, pulling the Russian with him. It's things like this that make Viktor smile again, he has so much to thank Yuuri for.


	3. три

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N- sorry for such a long wait!

Viktor has never been good with kids. He's never babysat for anyone or worked at a place oriented for children. Never in his life has he thought much about having a child of his own. He knows he's gay anyways, and for years that's been his excuse for never wanting one.

But now he's here, holding the hand of a four year old and a backpack full of children's books around his shoulders. He had taken Yuri to the library and introduced him to Disney books, along with many other stories. What the blonde seemed to be particularly interested in was surprisingly Moby Dick and 1001 Arabian Nights. Of course it was probably the cover that captured the boy's eye, but nonetheless Viktor was elated to be able to read them to him.

"Will you read this one to me, Viktor?" Yuri asked with a soft voice. 

"I'll read all of them to you, Yurachka."

The excitement of the new books brought a smile to the younger's face, and he broke out into a run. Yuri's tiny legs couldn't carry him fast or far, so the older male simply had to lean a little more forward.

Viktor swears he gets cuter every day. When Yuuri drove the both of them home from the ice rink he insisted the dark haired boy would get a hug from him, and the blue eyed skater had to peel him off of his boyfriend. Of course Yuuri promised to come see him again soon, he got along well with the kid and could already see a place in his heart opening for Yuri.

When the two finally reached home, Viktor makes room for the young blonde next to him on the sofa. He pulls a blanket over Yuri's little shoulders as he takes Beauty and the Beast from his blue backpack.

"Why was Belle nice to the beast, even when he was being a meanie?"

"It's because that is how you should always treat others, even when they are not kind to you. We do this to be the bigger person, Yuri. People always make mistakes too, it doesn't matter if you're a princess or a beast since we're all the same underneath, little one."

These are the words Viktor's mother would constantly nag him with when he was in his primary years. And, even though it frequently bothered him as a child, this advice turned out to be so amazingly helpful when his classmates became interested in bullying.

"So, even if someone says something mean, I'll be good by saying something nice?" the younger Russian asks with confusion on his face. Viktor nods, readjusting their position.

"You have the right idea, Yuri. Just don't let the negative thoughts get to your head."

\---

"Vitya, can you get the door for me?" Masha calls from her desk. The seventeen year old gets up from the puzzle on the floor he's helping Yuri assemble, and opens the front door. There is stood a man in rather expensive suit, with a woman behind him in casual work clothes.

"Good afternoon sir, my name is Emil Weber and this is Officer Allison. We are here on behalf of Child Protection Services, as witnesses have told us the young boy we are looking for has been spotted around you. May we come in?"

The student's heart is racing, his protective instincts taking over at the thought of these strangers looking for his little Yuri. Nonetheless he backs away from the door frame and the sound of two other pairs of shoes startle Ms. Nikiforov. She rushed to the front door where the three stand, her eyes wide and the color of her face seemingly drained.

"H-Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Good day ma'am. We are here on the behalf of Child Protection Services. By any chance, do you know of a small boy with long light hair, fair skin, and the surname of Plisetsky?"

Before Masha can say anything, the four year old walks into the room and tugs at Viktor's sweatshirt.

"Are you going to finish the puzzle with me?"

The officer gasps, stepping forward towards the small boy as he hides behind the older Russian. She squats down to his height, gently greeting him.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

The child says nothing, until Viktor combs his fingers through his blond hair and reassures him he is safe.

"Go on little one, tell the nice lady your name."

"M-menya zovut Yuri."

Viktor sighs, "His name is Yuri. Forgive him for being frightened, he has been staying with us since Friday night. I found him sitting on the steps of the library on Main Street alone, I don't know anything on his family background but no one came to retrieve him. I didn't leave him there because the temperatures were below freezing, and Yuri was already cold from sitting outside for hours."

Emil nods as Allison scribbles this down on her notepad. Neither of the Nikiforovs know why they're here, or what they plan to do.

"Yuri, dear, I'm afraid we have some very bad news to give you."

The blond peeks out from behind Viktor, still staying silent. Viktor turns sideways and puts his arms around the younger, bracing him for the horrible news the officers have brought.

"Your mother passed away on Friday morning, Yuri. We are very sorry."

The little Russian remains silent as his eyes glass over. Why would she leave him? Surely enough she would have learned leaving your family is wrong, considering Yuri has never met his biological dad.

"You are going to come with us for a day, okay dear? Officer Emil and I are going to try and find your family."

"Nyet! Wanna stay with Viktor!" Yuri made a dash to try and escape the police woman in front of him, but her strong arms quickly swooped down and grabbed the boy off the ground. The child kicked and screamed, crying for Viktor to hold him and for this dreadful moment to be over.

"Please, you can't take him-" the elder Russian pleaded. Viktor was tearing up in frustration from the situation, and simply seeing his little one being pulled away after three short days. His mother places a warm hand on his shoulder, bringing his ear close to her lips.

"There is nothing we can do right now, Vitya. But I promise that we will do whatever it takes to get him through this safely."

As Emil pushed the door open Masha steps forward and call out, "Sir we would like to discuss providing a home for Yuri, if that may be alright. He has been so well behaved for us, surely he finds my household comfortable!"

The officers stop in their tracks and Yuri ceases his wailing. The middle aged man sighs but turns to face the Russian woman anyways, exhaustion deep in his eyes.

"He can't stay under your care until we get his family background sorted. Even if you have the choice of becoming his guardian, which is unlikely, it will be a difficult process for the both of us. Please come to the New York State Office of Children and Family Service tomorrow at nine am. Ask the front desk to see Emil."

A wave of relief washed over the Nikiforovs, neither caring that their chance of being Yuri's forever home is small because they still have that chance.

And that is all that's needed for hope of the Little Russian's bright future.

\---

"You must stay home Vitya. If something happens I might need you, and it's not good to go when you're in this state."

It was a Monday morning. Usually, this was when Viktor happily skipped out of the house with a backpack full of books and completed homework, to meet his attractive boyfriend waiting outside in his car. But plans have changed now, and he anxiously sat alone on the sofa as his mother searches for her missing boot.

"This may be a while, so if you want to go out and get fresh air then please do. But remember, if I call answer the phone as quick as you can. We have to be prepared to do anything if we want Yuri back."

Masha kisses her son's forehead and rushes out the door. After hours of going through the New York Child Protection Services website, she's learnt to bring all the important papers tucked away in the dark orange envelopes she's carrying. The drive to the office was a mere fifty minutes with light traffic. Although the woman was sweating with fear most of the time, she carefully chose her words for the meeting. There is no room for slip-ups.

As she approaches the front desk she pushes a strand of her grey hair from her determined face. The blue eyed woman accidentally dropped all the envelopes on the ledge with a loud smack, managing to get the attention of the lady in front of her.

"I'm here to see Emil. Masha Nikiforov."

The front desk manager clicks on her keyboard and picks up the phone. "Mr. Weber, you have a visitor."

"Head on in, it's the doors at the end of the hallway to your left."

\---

Yuuri gently carded his short fingers through Viktor's platinum hair, his head laying in the other's lap. With just a simple text of "need you here today, not going to school," he immediately drove over to his lover's household with a large bowl of strawberries and a box of cookies. They were the long haired male's favorite foods, and the way to his heart.

Yuuri Katsuki knows his boyfriend like the blade of his skate. When something is bothering him he usually pushed those thoughts out of his head and goes to school anyways, to later explain the story in great detail to the Japanese skater. But when something is worrying or disturbing him, he shuts down. Learning is Viktor's passion and he never misses school. This only happens when something serious or life-changing is occurring, but for the worst.

And then it struck him.

"Hey babe, is Yurio still sleeping?"

When Yuuri gets no response he looks down to see water in Viktor's eyes. Something must be terribly wrong, the Russian rarely cries over anything.

"The services took him away from us, Yuuri," he said under his breath. "Perhaps it's because Yuri is the first kid I took a liking to, and don't find him to be an annoying little shit, but it feels like he became family. I feel terrible about being powerless."

"They're probably making sure he's safe, Vitya. That's their job."

"I know, Yuuri. I just want Yuri back with us so I myself know he's safe, too."

The dark haired skater knows there is not much either of them can do in this situation. So, he does what he knows is possible and provides his boyfriend as much comfort as he can.


	4. четыре

"I have good news, Vitya."

With much stress gone, Viktor's mother was practically glowing. It was a long and grueling discussion with a heavy load of confusing information, but the Russian woman plowed through the meeting. She knows it was all worth her time, as Yuri's sake depended on it.

Viktor's head shot out of Yuuri's lap as Masha set down a bundle of papers on his stomach. He frantically looked through the sheets while his boyfriend gently rubbed the tensity out of his back. There was much, much text squeezed into every page but the words foster home, foreign relatives, and adoption caught the long haired boy's eye.

"We can't adopt him just yet, since the agency says there's a possibility Yuri could have distant family suited for raising him. However," she clears her throat, "We can foster Yuri."

Viktor's lips tug at the corners, and a pretty smile graces his structured face. The dark and anxious thoughts he has been sitting in have brought a deep sadness, although he only cared for Yuri for a short amount of time Viktor felt as if it's his duty to ensure the he is safe from harm.

"Y-you mean...?"

Masha grins at her son, "Yes, I agreed we foster Yuri."

The platinum haired boy jumps up from the sofa and hugs his mother tightly, overwhelmed with joy. He's already thinking about the places he wishes to take Yuri. The books he'll read to him, the ballets they'll go see and of course skating. He very much wants to give the blonde boy the childhood his mother failed to give him.

"But, that also means..."

The air grows cold.

"But that also means... his mother is dead and his father is in jail. She was rotten, Vitya. She died from a cocaine overdose. Police also found evidence of other drugs in her home, and it was in the home she kept Yuri in. That shabby apartment was supposedly crumbling to bits."

Viktor snarls, "She disgusts me."

"...So, uh, that's wonderful news! But where is Yuri staying right now as we speak?" Yuuri interrupts.

"I asked to have him dropped off here tomorrow night so we can prepare his room and things. In fact, could you go make the bed? I plan to run to the mall to buy him new clothes."

The couple nods, linking hands before quickly disappearing upstairs.

\---

The next day, Viktor can hardly concentrate in school. Despite writing an essay in history on Galileo, who happens to be the boy's favorite scientist of all time, he cannot take his mind off of how happy he'll be once he can scoop little Yuri up in his arms.

"Mr. Nikiforov? Is everything alright?" his teacher asks. This snaps the silver haired male out of his thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry for getting distracted." She smiles at him and nods. It was strange seeing her star student stare off into space, Viktor is usually typing at the speed of light when she assigns a writing assignment. However, throughout the entire class his foot was bouncing and he seemed as if he wanted to be anywhere else but sitting down at a desk.

When the final bell rang, the long haired Russian sped-walked to meet his boyfriend in the parking lot. The two were assigned to grab the ingredients for dinner from the supermarket on their way home. The Nikiforovs planned to make Yuri the best pizza they could, remembering that the boy once said he wanted to try the food again sometime.

Now, Yuuri runs out of the supermarket like a madman with too many tomatoes while Viktor trails behind him. It's obvious to the blue eyed boy that his lover cares for Yuri as much as he does, and that brings him an indescribable relief. 

When the boys arrive at the Nikiforov residence they hand Masha the ingredients, and collapse on the sofa. A very sleepy Viktor lay on top of Yuuri, who's trying to roll his lover off of his small body.

"Vitya! Yuri is going to be here soon, you can't sleep! You're crushing me too!"

The other male pretends to be asleep by snoring and burying his face in his neck, until Masha swiftly walks over and smacks his bottom with a wooden spoon.

"I won't have you suffocating my future son in law, Vitenka," she proudly states with a slight smirk. Before her son can even respond, the oven goes off and she hustles back into the kitchen. With a blush on his cheeks the blue eyed male rolls to Yuuri's side with his head still on his chest, and lulls off to a nap.

About an hour later, he's nudged awake by his Japanese skater. He wakes him up with soft kisses to his lips, ghosting over the shell of his ear with whispers.

"Yuri is going to be here any minute now, baby."

Viktor slowly sits up and pushes his long hair out of his face. Yuuri gently ties it back for him which almost sends the skater back into a deep sleep.

Until the doorbell rang.

The three rush towards the door, Viktor getting there first and swinging it open. Yuri stands there with a tiny red backpack, his arms up in the air as soon as he sees the tall male.

"Viktor!"

"My little Yura!" he practically squeals as he lifts the small boy off the ground, cuddling him to his chest. Now that the sweet blonde has returned the Nikiforov family feels complete. Yuuri joins in on the hug, kissing the top of Yuri's head as Masha wraps her arms around all of them. The agent and officer awkwardly stand outside on the front porch, waiting for a final signature from the Russian woman.

As Masha signs a final document the couple bring Yuri back into the living room. His eyes are sparkling and he's holding onto Viktor's sweater as if his life depended on it. The teal eyed boy was terrified of being taken away like that again.

The ease they all felt was tranquilizing, and it seemed to be difficult to simply break the embrace to make their way to the kitchen. Nonetheless Yuri smiled and clapped again once he laid eyes on his dinner. Masha has never felt so accomplished on making a meal, as even after how much turmoil Yuri has been in he still manages to be happy from a pizza.

"How does it taste, Yura?"

"Ochen' vkusno!"

Viktor's mother chuckles, "I'm very glad you like it. Now, it's getting late. Do you want Viktor to read to you before bed?"

He nods, putting his napkin on the table before walking upstairs. The rest of the night is quiet and calm, Yuuri having head home right after dinner. He made Viktor promise to come to school tomorrow, knowing they have one more day before winter break starts. So with a kiss from his boyfriend and a hug from Yuri, who somehow got toothpaste all over his sleeve, he left the Nikiforov household.

Now Viktor sits at the table again with his mother, who can easily tell he's thinking deeply about something. He sits slightly hunched over his plate with a hand over his mouth, which he rests the weight of his face on. A strand of hair has fallen out of his nearly perfect ponytail, and trails down the side of his angelic face.

"What's on your mind, Vitya?"

The skater jumps at the shattering of the silence, before returning to his previous rigid position. The creases in his forehead tell Masha he's about to give in.

"What do we do now, mama? Or, what can we do now?"

"It's simple Viktor. We will give him the best life we can, and it'll be alright. If I knew we wouldn't be able to do that then I wouldn't have brought Yuri into our family, dear."

Viktor sighs, standing and walking over to his mother to give her a warm hug. There were just things on his mind that he knows he can't solve on his own. How will school go for Yuri, and when can he start? Is he unaware of a passion he has, and is he stopping the blonde from growing in it? Does Yuri have any friends he wishes to see?

"Vitya?"

Yuri's head cocks to the side as he stands in the living room with Aladdin in his tiny hands. Viktor made sure to keep all the books he checked out before he left.

"I'm coming Yura, let's go to bed. Goodnight mama," the skater bids as he takes Yuri's hand, leading him back to his room. Once they reach the child's new, neatly made bed, the teal eyed boy jumps onto the soft mattress. As Viktor lays down Yuri snuggles into his side, resembling a kitten. The cuteness of his innocence made the elder want to coo at the boy. So, as he reads to the little Russian in his arms he can feel his care for him begin to grow even more.


	5. пять

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chapter to celebrate one year of Yuri!!! on ICE. Thank you Kubo for miraculously changing my life for the better. I will never be able to repay you for how much you have helped me.

It was another icy day, and the cold made Viktor aware of its presence the second he woke up. Not long after Yuri fell asleep, he made his way back to his own bedroom. As he looks out the window before getting ready for another day, the skater feels a rush of happiness when he sees the snow clouds rolling in. He knows how much Yuuri loves the snow, and hopefully he'll agree to coming over after skating to visit him and Yuri before winter break.

After a brief shower and putting on the outfit of black jeans and a blue sweatshirt, the long haired male grabs a bagel from the fridge before going to meet Yuuri in his car.

"Ready for one more day, babe?" the brown eyed male asks his boyfriend after he greets him with a kiss. Viktor nods, leaning in for more kisses but pulls back when Yuuri nudges his shoulder away.

"Keep that up and we'll be late," Yuuri giggles. The Russian slumps against his seat with a small smile tugging at his lips. It was mornings like this that always reminded him of how happy he is now, compared to how he used to feel before he made the efforts to become who he is now.

As the dark haired skater pops in his Cranberries CD Viktor takes his English binder out to review some notes. And, when the snow starts to sprinkle from the comforting sky of grey blankets, he can see Yuuri's eyes light up. He can tell it's going to be a lovely day.

\---

When Yuri rose from his sleep, he was shocked to find that Viktor was nowhere to be seen. The blonde softly makes his way down the stairs to find a bowl of cereal poured and on the table.

"Did you sleep well, Yurachka?" Masha calls from the sofa. The young boy nods, trotting over to his chair and begins to eat his breakfast. The woman also gave him an oatmeal cookie alongside his orange juice and Yuri's eyes widen. He's never had many breakfasts in this first place so this, this was gourmet cuisine to him.

"Thank you so much, Mrs."

It then occurred to Mrs. Nikiforov that she never specified her new role in life to the boy, and he's much too young to know the entire story behind what is happening. The boy barely knew his mother and he never met his biological father. At least, he assumes he hasn't.

"Please Yura, just call me Masha alright?"

"Okay Masha," he quietly says.

The falling snow goes unnoticed by the duo, the woman typing away on her laptop and the teal eyed boy investing all his attention to the delicious, sugary cereal. It's until he looks to the front window, and recognizes the white flakes gently blowing in the wind. Yuri loves the winter weather, and always wants to savor every snowfall.

"Does Viktor like snow?"

Masha pauses her typing at the little Russian's question, "Why, yes he does. Yuuri especially likes it as well."

"Can they play with me in it, please?"

"Of course we can!"

Yuri turns his head to the doorway to see the platinum haired male and Yuuri at the door with snowflakes in their hair. The Japanese skater was busy cleaning some out of his glasses while Viktor fished around in the closet.

"What are you two doing here?" Masha questioned.

"School was let out early, snow started to really come down and the roads were very icy." It wasn't even eleven o'clock and there was four inches of snow outside. Excitement takes over Yuri as he runs down the hallway to barrel into Viktor. The older Russian picks the small child up and spins him around, holding him close.

"I missed you Viktor!"

"I missed you too, little one. Today you and I are going to have so much fun, alright? We'll play in the snow and do whatever you want. Yuuri will be with us too, isn't that right lyubov?"

The other skater nods, bending down to the blonde's height with Viktor.

"Of course I am! I love spending time with you two," he answered. "Yuri and I will pelt you with snowballs, honey."

Viktor gulps, thinking about the last time he challenged his lover to a snowball fight. He can distinctly remember snow getting into places that he knows are not meant for the cold.

\---

After putting on their coats and boots, the three boys headed out to the Nikiforovs' backyard. The blonde looked absolutely adorable in his tiny snowshoes, blue boots with faux fur lining the top. Viktor held his left hand while Yuuri held his right, and the couple spun the child around while he shrieked with glee. They eventually made snow angels under a tree together, which didn't last long as the white flakes continued to fall from the sky.

Yuri asked the Japanese skater to make shapes in the snow with him, and while the pair made cute sculptures of rabbits and turtles, Viktor insisted he tries on making a snowman.

"Vitya, it looks like the Babadook," the brown eyed boy chuckles. The face of the figure was adorned with frozen acorns found on the ground, which Viktor used to attempt at making a face. The blonde boy scooches away from the creepy white figure, hiding behind Yuuri's snow rabbit.

"Oh it's not that bad! Right, Yura?"

The little Russian puts his mitten clad hands over his eyes as he barrels full speed at the poorly made snowman, knocking it to the ground.

"It was scaring me!"

Yuuri falls back from laughter while Viktor pretends to pout. Yuri is still stomping on its remains, snapping the tiny twigs used as the arms. Meanwhile, Masha is looking through the kitchen window with complete confusion and amusement on her face.

\---

The three eventually pile back inside, after spending another hour sledding and a snowball fight. Viktor knew he did get some good shots, but the others completely annihilated him. And his disheveled hair is proof of that.

Yuri has taken off his jacket and boots with Masha's help, and is now wrapped in a blanket. After spending so much time outside the boy is once again tired.

"Vitya, you have to be at the rink soon. Go grab your skates and sweater."

Soon the Russian is ready to leave, and the blonde awakes from his nap. His hair is a mess and one of his tiny socks are missing, but the boy looked adorable nonetheless.

"Can I come skating too?"

"Next time, little one. I'll be back soon!"

Yuri pouted, but snuggled back into the blanket anyways. Viktor would be back soon.

"Will you take him to the rink over break?" Yuuri asks his lover once they're in his car. Viktor nods, pulling his hair out of its messy ponytail.

"Of course, I can tell he'll be great at it if he practices. I want Yuri to experience and try as many things as he can. It's a great way of learning."

When the couple arrives at the ice rink, Viktor is quick to tie his skates on and begin to warm up. This right here is one of his main sources of happiness, and he never wants the stream of joy he gets from the sport to stop.

He looks so beautiful to Yuuri, with his long locks flowing behind him and his thin limbs moving swiftly. Watching Viktor skate reminded him of a river. He was so gorgeous he almost looked unreal, and the Japanese skater can never forget how lucky he is by simply looking at his boyfriend's face.

"Are you coming, Yuuri?"

He looks up from his skates to see Viktor out of breath and waiting for him by the gate. The Russian looked radiant.

"I'm right here, Vitya."


	6. шесть

The snow came to a stop the next morning. With the low temperatures it'll stick around long enough for a White Christmas, which will occur in two days. After practice, Viktor happily purchased Yuri's present without having to leave the rink. He knows the boy has potential to be as great as him someday, if not better.

It's a good thing the blonde has quickly adjusted to sleeping in. The older Russian took this time to wrap his present and hide it until Christmas morning.

"Yuri has been enrolled in school, he'll start January fifth!"

His mother's early appearance surprised Viktor, usually he's the only member of the household that rises early. Masha sleeps in whenever she can, and Yuri seems to be the same way.

"Uh, okay. That's a bit random considering it's the first day of break," Viktor states in his raspy morning voice.

"Well, sadly this is the only time I'll be able to enroll him for the next ten days," she mumbles.

The male furrows his eyebrows, what does she mean by that?

"What?"

The woman sighs, sitting down next to her son on their white sofa. This was the last thing she wanted to happen, especially during this time of year.

"My boss called me last night. The Embassy needs me in Moscow on the twenty-sixth for translating at an important meeting, Vitenka."

"Oh. I'm glad you'll at least be here for Christmas, mama."

The skater's reaction surprised Masha, she suspected his face to fall and the boy to ask a million questions.

"You're not upset or worried?"

Viktor shakes his head, "I'm sad that we can't spend most of break together, but I feel comfortable with taking care of Yuri and myself. I'm sure we'll be alright."

The silver haired woman couldn't help but feel nervous. They had just taken in a small boy, who hasn't even been here for a week, and now she has no choice but to leave him in the care of her son for ten days. It wasn't that she did not trust Viktor, she just felt as if this responsibility was something that would overwhelm him. Especially on such a short notice.

"When Yuri wakes up, we'll discuss it with him."

Viktor nods, his mother has a job in the translating business which requires her to travel often. He's used to her having to depart to Russia for work, and has learned to take care of himself.

The teal eyed four year old eventually wakes up, clutching his tiger Beanie Baby as he eats his Frosted Flakes. Just like every other morning.

"Yura, there's something me and mama need to discuss with you. It isn't bad news, we just want to let you know that mama will be going on a business trip after Christmas. You're going to stay with me, and we'll have a lot of fun together! Is that okay with you?"

The young boy nods and continues to eat his cereal, not phased by the question whatsoever. Viktor and his mother were curious to know why he seemed to be at ease with the situation, Yuri is mature for his age but it's normal for the four year old to be scared of having their guardian leave for a while.

"Do you have any questions, Yurachka?"

"Will you come back soon?"

"Of course I will, dear! I'll be gone for ten days and I will be sure to call you every day when I'm gone. Are you comfortable with Viktor and Yuuri watching you?"

The blonde climbs off his chair, and moves his seat to Viktor's knees. The long haired male pulls him up closer and slowly rocks him on his lap, his chin resting on the top of Yuri's head.

"Uh-huh. My old mama used to leave me by myself all the time so I learned how to be a big kid."

Masha's mouth fell open. She leans over to gently push Yuri's out of his face, caressing his tiny cheeks.

"Oh no, Yura! You won't be left alone anymore, kitti. Viktor and Yuuri will always be by your side when I'm gone. You don't have to be a big kid yet! We will always keep you safe."

The child is filled with relief. How he hated being left alone for so long, the horrifying memories of seeing her as she drunkenly stumbles into their shabby apartment with a strange man. Yuri would watch this from the closet key hole, too afraid to let himself be seen. There would be times where one of the maids that cleaned the building was the one to find him on Sunday mornings, softly crying in the cold closet while his mother was out doing God knows what.

Yuri snuggles his Beanie Baby while holding onto one of Viktor's arms.

"Spasiba," he whispered, not wanting to seem weak. Yes, he was so grateful to have these people as his family but he does not wish to explain why he wants the comfort of having another person stay with him. The memories are... just too much.

\---

It was another day at the ice rink. After playing in the foot of snow nonstop, Yuri still had remaining energy and somehow convinced Masha to let him accompany Viktor and Yuuri to the Ice Castle.

Only after his second time skating he could stand on his own, needing no support from the wall that other kids clung to. Viktor and Yuuri were perfecting their routine for their next competition with their coach. The four year old had approached their instructors once, and they both took an immediate liking to him.

"It's too bad you weren't this well-behaved as a kid, Vitya," Yakov would say. Lilia of course agreed, much to Viktor's embarrassment.

Yuri watched the couple skate with awe, aspiring to be as talented as them someday. Watching them skate gave him the idea on how to glide and bend his knees, which was a good place to start. He and Yuuri were watching Viktor skate to the second number in Swan Lake, which was an allegro-sounding pas de deux. The hair around his face was pinned back, and the rest was kept down. He moved like rushing water, his body using all muscles to attain perfect skill. Yuuri was dying to see his lover in his costume, having heard from Lilia that it truly makes him look radiant.

Soon enough the Japanese boy skates his routine too, and Viktor is left to accompany Yuri on the bench.

"Are you tired, little one? Or hungry?" the elder asks. Yuri shakes his head,

"Can I skate more, Viktor?"

The blue eyed male's eyes squint in uncertainty,"I don't know, Yura..."

"Pozhalusta!"

He sighs with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. The seventeen year old finally realized it's a great thing that Yuri is motivated to become a skater like him, but watching over the boy is indeed tiring.

Kids are so much work...

"Alright, little one. Fifteen more minutes!"

Yuri jumps out of his seat, "Yay! Thanks Vitya!" he shouts while giving the other a quick hug.

...but this one is so worth all the effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for having such a poor updating schedule, but i hope you enjoy this chapter


	7. семь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friends, I apologize for not updating in a while. i've been writing and posting everything to my wattpad (plisetskyy) which is where i actually have ten or eleven chapter published. so i have a lot more written, but i have yet to upload more to AO3. I also have a few other books published on my wattpad, so feel free to read them. would you want me to publish some of them on here too? please let me know

"S rozhdyestvom, Yuri!"

Viktor picks the child up, kissing the top of his head and sitting him on the couch. Beneath their small, fake but well-decorated Christmas tree are several boxes and a few colorful bags.

Christmas is Masha and Viktor's favorite time of year. The memories are filled with happiness, and they are irreplaceable. Just like every year, a few family friends are to come over for dinner, most of them being Masha's friends. It also meant today was Viktor's eighteenth birthday, but the Russian custom of not celebrating birthdays has stuck with the family. It appears as if Yuri had forgotten it was something other than Christmas as well, which made it easier for Viktor to not have to explain the importance of being eighteen. It had come far too quickly for Viktor himself. 

The long haired male puts a wrapped box in the child's lap, motioning him to open it. When the paper is finally off, Yuri gasps at what's on the front of the box.

"Skates! Are they for me, Viktor?"

The older boy laughs, "Of course they are! Now you'll be training to be the best ice skater!"

Yuri wraps his tiny arms around Viktor's neck, burying his face in his shoulder. Viktor cradled him close, kissing his forehead as he placed him back on his feet.

"Thank you, Vitya!"

"You're very welcome, little one." 

Masha huffs, pretending to be impatient with having no gifts yet. The glimmer of love for her sons in her eye show that she's far from serious. 

"And mama, of course I have a few things for you!"

Pushing hair out of his face, Viktor picks up a large bag and sets it on the couch next to her. The woman pulls out a book she's always wanted to read, eyes widening once she sees Girl With A Pearl Earring on the cover. Yuri made her a card as well, it being tucked inside the front cover of the book. 

"That one is from me, Masha!" 

It was a simple piece of decorated red construction paper, with stickers, glitter glue and whatnot. The glimmer in Yuri's eyes as his foster mother praised him was an adorable sight to see. Prior to now, the little blonde had never celebrated Christmas or any sort of holiday. Of course, Viktor wasn't sure of his past but the death of his mother gave away a hint that he is the one to give Yuri his first, real Christmas. 

When presents and a pancake breakfast had finished, the older male had retrieved old DVDs of holiday cartoons from his own childhood. Yuri had taken a great liking to The Little Drummer Boy, which was also Viktor and Masha's favorite Christmas film. He also enjoyed Rudolph and Frosty the Snowman, but completely terrified of Santa Claus is Coming to Down. The little boy screamed and hid under a blanket while curling into a ball on Viktor's lap when the Winter Warlock made his appearance in the beginning, and the creepy faces of the characters nearly left the child in tears. Masha had a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter as Yuri's high pitched squeals rung through the household. 

"Shh, it's okay detka, they won't hurt you-"

"No! No Vitya, get it away! I don't like the angliyskiiy Ded Moroz! " Yuri squealed as he dove over Viktor's shoulder, then squeezing himself between two cushions on the couch. The Russian woman could no longer hold her laughter in, a loud cackle joining in on the high pitched squeals. 

Later that day while the Nikiforovs made dinner, the long haired boy remembered to ask his mother about why she laughed so hard. 

"Why do screaming children entertain you?" 

"Not all screaming children, Vitya. Yuri's girly squeals just reminded me of yours." 

His cheeks flushed with embarassment. 

"He's going to grow up to be just as interested in men as you are, dear! I can tell by his shrieks." 

Viktor's eyes widened as his cheeks grew more red, "Mama! What the hell, what gave you the idea to say that out loud?! Are you drunk already?" 

"At least I'm an honest drunk, Vitenka," she said while swaying. "I think I'm going to take a Christmas nap, mind finishing the cake for me?" 

He sighed, "Fine, it's a good thing you got me an awesome present." The gift to her son had been tickets to the aquarium for him, Yuuri and Yuri along with his own set of books on astronomy. Looking over to see the little blonde cuddling his stuffed cat on the sofa and the sweet smell of chocolate cake, Viktor could tell today would be perfect. 

\--- 

"So she'll be gone for a whole ten days? And you're taking care of Yuri by yourself? How will that even work, Viktor?!" 

Yuuri and him were snuggled in the Japanese skater's bed, the sky dark as an icy breeze tossed around snowflakes caught in the air. The Katsuki family celebrated Christmas as well, and the couple wouldn't dare forget about each other on their favorite holiday. After being surrounded and practically stormed at with questions by his mother's friends, the platinum haired male made his escape to his boyfriend's house. The dinner his mother served was divine, a roasted ham and Solyanka. The chocolate cake the boy made was enjoyed by everyone, even his uncle Vanya who seemed to only enjoy the tastes of borscht and Smirnoff. 

Now he lay with Yuuri spooning him from behind, his long hair flowing like little rivers across his bare back and shoulders. Viktor had given Yuuri a present he knows he'll never forget, despite it being his own birthday. What he had just shared with him is enough to be the most special gift he received. 

"It's not like I have many options here, Yuu. Mama can't take care of him while on another continent and I'm perfectly capable of temporarily filling her role. Yuri is my family now, and it's my job to be the one to be there for him. He trusts you and I more than anyone else anyways." 

The dark haired male softly kissed the back of Viktor's head, "Know that I'm going to be right there to help you and Yuri with whatever is needed. We're a team, Vitya. This is something we can take on together." 

To the blue eyed skater, Yuuri sounded so similar to how he predicted he would as a husband. He was so very loyal to the Russian which is something he is extremely grateful for. His boyfriend has done so much for him, that it was almost impossible to believe he was a senior in high school. Viktor has seen how other males his age act, and it seems to him that they never mentally matured past middle school. 

"Don't feel obligated to do so, Yuuri. I only want you to do what you want to do," he said while snuggling closer to his nude lover. Yuuri sighed, setting his nose in the platinum locks. 

"All I want to do is make sure you and Yuri are okay. I love you, Viktor, and I see this as a chance for us to grow together. We've never taken a responsibility like this together and we love each other enough to be able to do it. I would be a sorry joke of a boyfriend if I didn't stand by you when you needed it."

Viktor turned around, his face red with a sweet blush and eyes watery from the beautiful confession from Yuuri. He knew in that moment that he was made for loving this man, and they were most definitely made for each other. 

"I love you too, Yuuri. So much." 

"My beautiful swan," the Japanese whispered in Viktor's ear, adorning his face with little kisses. The name had stuck ever since the Russian skated a jaw-dropping routine to the famous theme of Swan Lake when they had just started high school. It was when they met for the first time, and the infatuation of each other begun. 

And alas, it has never stopped since.


	8. восемь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who has supported this book!

Masha left for the airport before the boys rose out of bed. The first thing Viktor feels when he wakes up is a weight on his feet, and a tug at his pant leg. Makkachin was downstairs, so he easily recognized the lump as Yuri. The older Russian's eyes are bleary from the lack of sleep, as he arrived home around two in the morning. Had it not been his new responsibilities for the blond boy, he would have most definitely stayed snuggled in Yuuri's strong arms. At the moment he was about to fall asleep in his lover's bed, he remembered his mother's flight departs at six, which meant he had to get to Yuri's side quick. When the eighteen year old arrived home, he found the child out of his own bed, and in his instead. It was an adorable sight, and seeing Yuri softly snoring between multiple large pillows made Viktor forget about how he might be kicked and rolled on in his sleep.

"Vitya, 'm hungry."

Yuri had a large appetite in the morning. Viktor noticed the boy would follow him or his mother around until he was served his breakfast, which he then devoured. Strangely this was the only time of day the blond seemed to be up for a meal.

"I'm coming, kitti. Do you want a pancake?" Viktor asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Da, pozhalusta."

The older male eventually made his way into the kitchen, putting a few pre-made pancakes in the toaster oven. He sat down on the couch to watch the news, Yuri snuggled into his side with his soft blue blanket wrapped around him.

"Where is Masha?" he asked with his big eyes suddenly looking around the room. 

"She's on a business trip in Moscow. Remember when we told you yesterday, little one?"

Yuri's gaze softened. Viktor suspected he would forget what his mother informed him of the night before. The boy had been running around with their dog, not paying much heed to anyone but the fluffy poodle.

"Oh... that's where my dedushka lives!"

This confused Viktor, how could Yuri remember where his grandfather lives if his mother was never around? Could she have told her son about him once, or could he just be mixing things around in his head? The long haired male was also from the astonishing city, along with his mother and the rest of his family. Even his father, before he left, was raised in Moscow. The more he thinks about it, the more he misses his first home. 

"The pancakes are ready, why don't you go sit down?" Viktor suggests. Yuri leaves his side, seating himself on the chair with a large, yellow phone book placed on it to boost him higher.

The long haired male checks his phone, seeing a few texts from Yuuri asking if he got home safely. He smiles before tucking his device away, taking the pancakes from the toaster oven and serving Yuri and himself. The little blond thanked him before covering his breakfast in syrup.

Masha had left her son a list of things that needed to be done each day. The first thing he had to do was take Makkachin for a walk, and then clean the house up after last night's celebration. He knows Yuri would be excited to help him wash the dishes, even though that could also create another mess. He also needed to buy more laundry detergent, and then doing the laundry as well.

\---

By the end of the day, Viktor was exhausted. Cleaning the house wasn't so bad, until Yuri pulled out some of his finger paints and discovered it is not a good idea to draw purple tigers on the wall. It took him about an hour to figure out how to remove the oily paint, having to dig through the internet to find the correct solution.

Washing the dishes with Yuri of course created its own mess of soap and bubbles. It was a good thing he waited until after to clean up the kitchen. Later on in the day he brought himself and Yuri to the department store, and much to his luck the blond was extra energetic and wanted to freely run around in the frozen food isle. He spent a solid thirty minutes trying to wrangle the boy until he threatened to not take him skating the next day.

Yuri was silent and stayed put in the cart the rest of the time. 

Viktor felt guilty for yelling at Yuri, especially when he became unusually quiet and unresponsive. This lead to him debating and eventually giving in to buying him another stuffed tiger, which then showed Yuri that it's best to ask him for things when he's feeling protective or guilty. 

The long haired male realized how strong his mother is, how she had stressful days like this regularly when he was Yuri's age. Somehow, she managed to raise him right and kept herself sane in the process. Viktor wasn't sure he could do the same.

Yuri had asked to try pizza again sometime in the day, which also reminded the other of how much he wanted the same meal. Instead of attempting to make his own, much like his mother does, Viktor manages to convince Yuuri to visit and order the boys dinner. The Japanese is stubborn with nearly everyone, but his lover learned that he has him wrapped around his finger with a promise of a makeout session and cuddles.

\---

The rest of the night was rather relaxing. The blonde boy had seemed to calm down a bit, and instead of making more messes he gave most of his attention to his new stuffed tiger. He gave Viktor a big, wet and sauce-covered kiss on the cheek as his way of showing thanks for pizza and taking him along on his day out. Before living with the Nikiforovs, he remembers being left alone in a run down apartment with little experience of the outside world. A run to Target was like a field trip for the boy.

"Can you read to me more, Viktor?" Yuri asked, buried in the multiple pillows and blankets he desires to sleep with. Compared to his old covers, these felt luxurious. Viktor sits next to the teal eyed boy, opening up to chapter three in Moby Dick. Eventually Yuuri joined in, watching the long haired male kindly read to his new family member. It was simply adorable and heart-warming, and almost seemed as if Viktor was reading to his own son.

Soon the two bid the child goodnight, who was already half asleep. Yuuri had remembered Viktor's promise, taking his hand and practically tugging him downstairs towards the couch. He pulls the long haired male onto his lap, connection their lips and running his hands up the other's thighs.

"I can see you didn't forget my bribe," Viktor whispers into his ear. Yuuri moves his hands to the other's bottom, making him emit a gasp.

"How could I, with you in these tight pants?"

He tugs at Viktor's shirt, still with their lips connected. Sliding it up and pulling it off him, the Russian breaks the kiss and rests his head on Yuuri's shoulder. The dark haired skater was quiet, and seemed shy and polite in public but acted very different when he was alone with his boyfriend.

"Vitya? You okay?"

"You need to calm down, Yuri is sleeping!" Viktor sighs, softly kissing his cheek and down his neck.

"How can I when you're doing this to me?"

The blue eyed male rolls off his lap and the other pouts. He can see dark circles under his lover's eyes, and it also appears that he's no longer in any mood to be intimate. Yuuri cards his fingers through the long hair, bringing all of it across his lap and working tiny braids in the locks while Viktor closes his eyes.

"Did he tire you out today?"

The skater nodded, "I don't see it getting any easier. For some reason I didn't think taking care of Yuri along with everything else would be this overwhelming."

"You know, babe," Yuuri said, "I'm very willing to do this with you. This is a lot of responsibility to have at eighteen and I think that it wouldn't be a bad idea if I helped you through this."

Viktor eventually agreed, Yuuri also offering to cook for them every night. He thanked him with one last kiss, before falling into a peaceful sleep for the night.

\---

The remainder of winter break flew by in a blur. Viktor eventually returned to the ice rink and brought Yuri to the library with him to return his books. It was much easier having Yuuri by his side to assist him in caring for the blond boy, along with keeping everything at home in check. He found himself pleased with his abilities of keeping several things under control at once after last night's experience.

Masha was soon to arrive home, somehow managing to leave an entire day early. Viktor had taken on the responsibility of cooking spaghetti for dinner, which is a meal he definitely didn't remember how to make from the top of his head. Surprisingly it went well, the sauce tasting normal and the noodles far from soggy. However, Viktor seems to have no sense of balance off the ice and found himself unable to walk without tripping over his own feet.

It was almost as if all the chaos from the week previous had unleashed at once, the contents in the jar of sauce flying through the air and across the floor right before God decides to curse the Nikiforov household and shutting off the power. Yuri hears a loud slam and a drizzle as the lights go out, before running downstairs and screaming in fear. He found Viktor face down on the floor with their dinner everywhere, but before he could notice the sauce on the floor the blond stepped right in it. He squealed, sliding a foot forwards before falling alongside the other Russian.

Masha picked the worst time to return home that day. The first thing she saw when entering the kitchen was her son on the floor, sauce on his face as he lay face first. Yuri was next to him, quietly giggling at his foster brother pretending to be close to death with tomato sauce in his light hair too.

"Mama, I can explain-"

"No need to, Vitenka," she stated as she set her luggage down, "You just start cleaning up your mess, we're having waffles tonight."


	9. Chapter 9

Growing up...

It happens to all of us. With every breath we take we become older, closer to death and farther from youth. It wasn't until Viktor finished Oscar Wilde's Dorian Gray did he realize how precious youth is, and how quickly it leaves you soon afterwards. This day also happened to be Yuri's fifth birthday, when he looked back on how many days are actually in five years. He had found the boy at the mere age of four. And, while five seems to be a small number, next year it would grow to six...then seven, then eight, then nine, and so on.

By the time Yuri was eight he had blossomed into a beautiful skater, and an excellent student. Viktor's classes at university ended early most days of the week. He picked Yuri up from school and drove him to the library, then together they would head to the rink and later return home. Sometimes Yuuri would be there with them. Both the Russians had kept their long, flowing hair which the Japanese skater adored. He would put simple braids in the boys' hair and brush it before he left, nearly every time he stayed over.

Competitions had gone much smoother for Yuri than they did for Viktor when he was young. He became so passionate about skating that he learned to stay above anxiety and fear of failing early on. In fact, it was Yuuri who came to all of his competitions. With or without Viktor, he was the one to stay by his side and keep him from panicking.

By the time Yuri was eleven, he was competing internationally. Masha had taken up on the idea of homeschooling the boy, as skating has become his top priority. Viktor graduated with his teaching degree, and has never been more proud of himself in his life. All thoughts of winning skating competitions fled his mind the second he was handed his diploma, and ran into Yuuri's strong arms afterwards. He had applied to the best local schools, and got a job at a nearby private, all-girls school. Much to Viktor's surprise his students took a liking to him.

"Girls love gay men that keep a pretty appearance, Vitya," Masha once lectured. "So you better be a good roll model for them, da?"

Teaching other people felt so rewarding. Viktor took his new job extremely seriously, never falling behind on the schedule and finding the best learning methods for his students. Of course, this took much time and proved to be rather difficult at first. Yuuri would find him asleep on his desk, staying up all night to grade and correct papers. He would have to practically roll his lover out of their apartment, caffeine not being enough to keep Viktor completely awake.

Yuri would wait outside on the porch for Viktor and Yuuri to pick him up, either to take him to the rink, library, or their own home. On Tuesdays they would all have dinner at Masha's, while on Fridays it would be at her eldest son's apartment.

How Yuri missed having Viktor live under the same roof as him! It's been years since he lived in his mother's home with him, but he can't seem to let the older male go when he leaves. Yuri would whine and nearly let tears fall when Viktor left after spending the weekend with him, afraid he's going to disappear one day. Of course he always came back for the young boy, no matter how much time his schedule took away.

He took Yuri to see Tchaikovsky's Sleeping Beauty on his eleventh birthday. Yuuri cleared his schedule for the entire day as well, and the two took the boy out to spend the day in Washington DC. They spent hours in the Library of Congress, went to an outdoor ice rink and ended the night at the Kennedy Center. All the ballerinas were beautiful, dancing so precisely yet looking so fragile as if they're made of glass. Yuuri had taken up on ballet years ago, and he was fascinated by how so many were on stage and stayed in sync with the music.

Yuri went to bed beaming. The older couple didn't have the heart to dare leave him, so they stayed the night at Masha's. Neither could sleep, and Viktor found himself, his mother and his lover lying wide awake at two am. They just could not shake the feeling off that something bad was to happen, and the fact that they all felt the same was worrying.

\---

The next morning was not what anyone expected. Yuri never knew how drastic one's life could change in a matter of minutes until that very day of March 2nd. His greatest fear became a reality, and no one was prepared for it.

Viktor did not expect to wake up to the sound of someone pounding on their door at eight o'clock in the morning. He groaned, pulling a pillow back over his head and continued to let Yuuri spoon him.

The couple fell back asleep before they could beat Viktor's mother to the door. She opened it to see two men in suits and a police officer, standing on her porch.

"C-Can I help you?"

One of the men opened a red folder, presenting her a paper. His face was stoic, but there was a certain buzz to these people in front of Ms. Nikiforov. The police officer's eyes were darting around her home, and attempting to peer into her doorway. One of the men in the suits was rather familiar to Masha, but she did not count on it. She opened the red folder, her bright blues widening at the bolded words on the papers.

Yuri Plisetsky.

Moscow.

Relocation.

Grandfather.

"Mama? Is everything okay?" Viktor asked nervously. He hesitantly looked over her shoulder onto the documents.

And all hell broke lose.

"NO! You can't! You can't have him! He's our baby, we raised him and he wants to be here with us!"

By now Yuri had made the mistake of running to the front door because of Viktor's shouting, and he slowly backed away once the strangers squeezed their way into his house. These people were eyeing him as Masha started to raise her voice, and what terrified the boy the most were the tears evident on Viktor's face. Yuuri ran at the speed of light to the scene, taking his lover's face in his hands and talking to him in a low voice.

"They want to take Yura from us! They can't Yuuri, they can't!"

The eleven year old sat with wide eyes, wisps of hair in his face and cheeks red from fear. Did the strange men want to take him away from his family? Would they protect him anyways, without a second thought? One of them came upon him, and Yuri was frozen.

"Yuri Plisetsky? Do you remember me?"

The blond shook his head. If he remembered these people why would he try to run away?

"I'm Mr. Weber, I brought you here and helped you live with Ms. Nikiforov. I'm here to take you and bring you to your real family today, isn't that great?"

The words slipped out of his mouth before he even realized, "What the hell? These are my family, you weirdo."

Normally Viktor would be urgently chastising him for cursing and insulting adult, but no one was remotely close to thinking rational. Instead he wrapped his arms around Yuri's little shoulders, his long silver hair falling around them like an uneven curtain. The younger Russian felt Viktor's irregular breaths in his chest as he stood squeezed close to him, and it was when he realized his entire world has him in his arms. He would be brutally ripped away from this man that nearly raised him in the same house he had his first Christmas. The only sound he could hear was a ringing noise that had come about in both of his ears, and he felt the side of the older male's face against his. It was damp from salty tears that continued to spring, even after Yuuri had kissed them away. The Japanese skater was at his side too, holding him and Viktor in both his arms. Masha was now yelling at these people, but they bustled by her. The police officer asked the couple to remove themselves from the child, saying they had an important flight to catch. When Viktor refused twice, the officer huffed and shoved Yuuri's beloved off the blond. He landed on the ground with a thud, causing Yuri to yell and back away from the man. Masha turned around in time to see this episode, and her ears turned bright red.

"You dare take another step closer to any of my boys and so help me god, I will-"

"Ma'am, Officer Braden means no harm. We just have a flight to Moscow to catch-"

"Moskva? This must be a sick joke-"

The other man in a suit chimed in, "Well, for a while now, we have been considering letting Yuri go home to his grandfather in Moscow. Mr. Plisetsky was not well enough to take care of a child until recently, but with a positive update on his health it's to be allowed."

A woman in a pencil skirt gently took Yuri by his arm, to have the boy quickly withdrawal it and back away further.

"M-Mama!" he cried, realizing he's cornered by the police officer and the woman. Viktor and Yuuri were being blocked off, and resorted to chaotic yelling.

"Oh, Yura, m-my...I don't...there has to be some other way!" the Russian mother cried, watching her family fall apart.

"I'm afraid there's not, Mrs, Nikiforov," Mr. Weber said grimly. "The law is the law."

Somehow they managed to get the kicking and screaming boy out of the hallway, dragging him to a black van with a driver already in it. The pitiful cries of the Nikiforovs won Yuri the chance to try and say a goodbye, but he hasn't come close to processing the situation yet. Yuuri hugged him tighter than he ever has, and softly rubbed his back while the Russian let out soft sobs into his skating jacket.

"Yuri, stay on the ice and become the best figure skater in the world. No matter how hard it gets, I will always believe in you," he said before letting Yuri out of his warm embrace.

Viktor held him in his arms as if he were four again, even though the man became skinnier and the blonde became taller.

"Yura, little one, don't ever forget that we love you more than any other on this world. You're my world... Even if I have to travel all of Russia, I will bring you back home as soon as time allows me to."

Yuri was sobbing, and Viktor tried to wipe his tears away with his shirt but could barely see through his own tears. His worst of nightmares had come true, and there's nothing he could have done to prepare it.

Masha brought out his red backpack, full of his belongings and the blond grasped onto it. Maybe Viktor could find him if he sees someone with this red bag...

She took Yuri into her arms for a final time, silently crying into his blond locks, "Be good for us, Yurachka. You'll come back home one day."

And before their eyes, the Nikiforovs watched Yuri be taken away in a black van, as if his presence never mattered.


	10. десять

"You want to see your new room, Yurachka?"

The small boy had fled for the living room of his grandfather's home the moment he was shoved inside, and had not budged since. He anxiously clutched his red backpack to his side, his wide eyes scanning the room. Yuri wanted Viktor, he wanted Viktor to find him now and take him home. He didn't want to see his new room unless it was his old bedroom, where memories of cuddling Makkachin as Viktor and Yuuri read him books before bed. The Moscow snow outside was not the same as what he played in last year. Nothing is the same as what he knew last year.

The people in the black suits attempted to remove the blond from his spot, until Nikolai interfered and sent them on their way. He would not have strangers touching his grandson, no matter their profession.

Surprisingly, Yuri seemed to somewhat like him. As soon as he brought Potya out of her hiding spot and set her next to him, the boy's firm jaw cracked into a smile. Nikolai got Yuri to talk about how he wished for a cat for years, but never got to adopt one as Masha was allergic.

Soon enough it was dinner time, and Nikolai gave Yuri his first pirozhki. He was hesitant to eat at first, wanting to stay put on the couch with Potya. It was until he bit into a pirozhki did Yuri know what he was missing. If he was going to be served these, then maybe living here wouldn't be so bad...

...but Viktor and Yuuri...

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight," Yuri, out of no where, said as he swiftly dumped his dishes and silverware into the sink. While his grandfather sat at the wooden table and watched him leave, he grabbed his red backpack as tears pricked the corner of his eyes. This bag and the few things in it were the only things left from his family.

The little Russian slammed himself onto the bed, and cried harder than he ever has. A sudden anger towards Viktor and his lover rose in him, and Yuri became more and more curious as to why they let him be ripped away. Were they getting sick of him? Was he unaware of his own behavior, and that's why they didn't want him anymore? Why would Viktor tell him he'd find him again and take him home, when his own no more than mother left him for dead at age four? She definitely wasn't coming back. He never know his father either.

Yuri sighed, it was no use thinking about them anymore. He was stuck here, and it's impossible to tell if he'll ever see Viktor and Yuuri again.

\- - -

Masha has never seen her son so lost before. He hasn't slept in days, making himself sick with worry at work and barely able to function. It seemed as if he kept himself in his teaching mindset constantly, doing whatever he could to block out the pain from missing a huge chunk of his life. Yuuri would call at night and tell her how watching his lover break down was terrifying, and that he felt completely useless. He had no idea what to do at this point. Everyone was so lost.

The first time Masha cried was when Viktor cut his hair. Yuuri blew up her phone on December tenth, stuttering and tripping over every word. She eventually arrived at their flat, and fell to her knees when she opened the bathroom door. Her son's beautiful, water-like locks were cut down to his shoulders.

"Viki...why? What's gotten into you?" Masha sobbed, watching Yuuri pull Viktor's head into his lap and softly stroking his face.

"I...I don't know. I don't know if it matters."

"What matters?"

"This. It's just hair, and it can't feel anything."

Viktor went to bed early that night. Yuuri and Masha sat together at the dinner table, their faces grim under the dim lighting. The Japanese quietly stirred his chicken soup while Masha tapper her index finger against the wood.

"When was the last time he went skating, Yuuri?"

"Actually, I don't remember. He hasn't been going as much."

Her blue eyes looked up from the floor, "Take him soon. Vitya's fragile and has too much on his conscience. I trust that you'll do whatever it takes to help my son, uh, recooperate?"

Yuuri nods, "I'd easily give up anything for Viktor. But, I forgot to ask, how are you dealing with this? Do you miss him?"

Masha didn't know if opening up would change anything. To lose a family member, especially one you saw as a grandson, was an ultimate despair. She knew Viktor is torn up the most, as he was who overall raised Yuri. She couldn't imagine the hellish feeling of losing a child, knowing that her own son was going through it and felt as if all hope were lost.

"I do, very very much. My life will never be the same and a piece will always be missing... but nevermind me. Please, Yuuri, take care of Viktor and marry him someday. Right now he especially needs you, so I will be on my way. But if you need anything, give me a call."

She got up from her seat and noticed the snow had begun to fall again.

"He loved the snow," came Yuuri's voice from behind, "And I know Viktor did too."

"Take him out for a walk, and hold his hand. Take care, Yuuri."

Masha left as quickly as she came. The Japanese skater looked to the clock and noticed it was half past nine now. He called Viktor in sick, and gave him another much needed day of rest. It seemed that he hasn't relaxed in weeks, overworking as a way of distracting himself. An hour later the Russian woke from his nap, the sight of his shoulder length hair still surprising Yuuri.

"Yuuri?"

"Hey swan, how're you feeling?"

He reached for his hair to flip over his shoulder, and his eyes widened when over half of it was gone. Tears started to grow in his sapphire eyes, until Yuuri quickly stood up and held Viktor's face in his hands. 

 

"Wha-What have I done?!"

"Vitya, it's okay, it'll grow back before you know it! Your hair has always grown fast-"

"B-But I'm old and always worried now! I've ruined myself!"

He broke into tears, covering his face as Yuuri pulled him in for a hug. In their final summer of high school many years ago, the Japanese had grown miles higher than Viktor. The shorter tucked himself under Yuuri's chin, which was where his favorite spot to cuddle was.

Yuuri rubs Viktor's back as he soaks his shirt with tears, whispering words of comfort on the top of his head. He gently ran his fingers through the hair that still remained, which was still rather long.

"Swan, look, your hair is still here. It's still long, much longer than mine! You're still more beautiful than words can describe, and I love you for you. You're perfect in my eyes, Viktor. With or without long hair."

The Russian's crying stopped, and with glassy eyes he looks up at his lover, "You really mean that, Yuuri?"

"Of course I do! Look, there's something I want to do with you tonight. Care to go on a stroll with me? It's snowing," Yuuri said with a knowing look. Viktor wipes his eyes and nods, grinning to himself. The dark haired man helped him put on his coat, tied his boots and took his hand before leaving the apartment. The snow was still softly falling, and few inches were already on the ground. Snowflakes fell onto Viktor's lashes, and to Yuuri, he looked more beautiful then Snegurochka the Snow Queen ever could.

"You know, I'm sure he misses you a lot. Yuri would have stayed by your side all day if it was possible."

Viktor sighed, "He sure was attached to me. It's hard for him too, now that I'm not by his side any longer. His grandfather better take good care of him."

"I'm sure he'll give Yuri the best life he can. This is really, really hard for you Viktor. It's going to take time to heal, and I'll always be here for you. It's just that now this is out of your control, and I want you to stop worrying about it. Focus on you and I, yeah?" 

Viktor nodded, and kissed Yuuri's cheek. The Japanese skater was being especially touchy this evening, much to the other's curiosity. He eventually pulled the shorter man under a tree, arms around his slim waist and began to kiss him senseless. He felt all of his slim body, and Viktor of course was enjoying himself, but his body froze when he felt what seemed like a small box in Yuuri's coat pocket.

"You're everything to me, Viktor." He pulled away, his hands dropping down to Viktor's own pale ones, "I have loved you for years, and you have made me the happiest man alive. Every day I fall more in love with you and I still can't believe how lucky I am to be with you. You are the light of my life. I don't ever want to be away from you, I want to get old and ugly with you and see the world with you. So, my Swan," he starts as he gets down on one knee before his beloved, "Will you marry me?"

It was only a matter of time before Viktor was in tears again, but for a much happier reason. For years, he believed he was unable to be loved by anyone and Yuuri would leave him someday. He always shuddered at the thought of living without this man, Yuuri had fully captured his young heart.

"Yes, a million times yes!"

Viktor flew onto Yuuri, tackling him backwards with a big hug. While the Japanese lay on the ground he looks up at the sky, seeing thousands of stars shining upon them. They glow like his future husband, and are nearly as bright as his soul.

Everything felt perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update ~ sorry for a lack of chapters!


	11. одиннадцать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday, Yura!

Yuri wakes up with a fluffy cat at the end of his bed, her little blue eyes staring in his direction. His arm lay wrapped around a small picture frame, inside it being a photo with him, Viktor, and Yuuri cuddled together on the sofa. The blond's sleepy eyes stare down at the image, memories flooding his head. It was taken on his first real Christmas.

"You look like a little fluff," the eleven year old said as he stroked the feline's head, "You're a big fluffy chub!"

While sitting on the end of his bed the boy looks up through the window. He pushes back the curtain, and finds large snowflakes falling to the several inches of snow already on the ground. He hesitantly opened the window, sticking his hand out and feeling the air nip at his fingers.

It didn't feel the same as the air back home. Yuri scoffed, shut the window and exited his room. He found the man from yesterday, or better known as his grandfather, sitting in front of the TV alone. He smiled at the blonde, and motioned him over. It wasn't like Yuri hated the man, he just found no sense of security in this place. He was too far from Viktor.

"Yuratchka, have you looked outside?"

He hesitantly nodded, staring down at the carpet. The Russian shielded his eyes behind his long blonde locks, too nervous to look at his grandfather. The man could tell Yuri was indeed terrified. It did sting his heart, seeing his only grandchild avoid communication at all costs but he was still an eleven year old. The boy wouldn't like it here for a while.

Nikolai got up and opened the front door. Yuri was blasted with cold air and bits of snow, as he rushed to put his coat and gloves on.

"Go outside, boy! Enjoy the snow!"

The door was shut as soon as he was stood on the front walkway. Yuri silently looked through the window, seeing his grandfather wave him off. The blond sees no use in standing there doing nothing, so he slowly crept around to the backyard. It sure would be boring here having no one to play with...

"Watch this, Yura," Viktor instructed as he packed snow into a lump. He evened it out, and attached another round lump of snow to the front.

"This is how you make a snow bunny! Aren't they cute-"

Viktor was cut off by a snowball flying into the back of his head, and soon enough The heard the loud laughter of Yuuri Katsuki. The older Russian rolls his eyes as he subtly makes a snowball of his own, before spinning around and sends it flying into his lover's face. The skater's laughter comes to an immediate stop and he stands there in shock. Meanwhile, Yuri is rolling on his back, giggling shrilly as Viktor simply goes back to making snow bunnies...

That was years ago. Yuri finds himself making a snowball, as he stands there in the wintery silence with only the sound of the heating machine to keep him company.

A few minutes later, the blond spots another person from afar. He appeared to be not much older than him, with black hair, a black jacket and a snow shovel. This boy must be his new neighbor...

Without thinking Yuri chucks the snowball at him. He doesn't exactly realize what he's just done until the moment the other boy looks in his direction.

He must not be someone who enjoys being messed with, as another snowball comes flying his way and hits him in the chest. Yuri squeals at the cold, even while other boy keeps quiet. He scowls at him, making another snowball and throwing it his way. This time the boy jumps to the side and Yuri misses. For a second he disappears, until Yuri feels a snowball pelt him from behind. 

"Who are you?" he asked, snow still in his dark hair. His face remained just as stoic before, except for the slight blush on his cheeks. The Russian feels his own face heating up, and he drops the snowball he had prepared.

"I'm Yuri Plisetsky. Who are you?"

"Otabek Altin," he says as he sticks out his hand for him to shake. Yuri hesitantly took it, giving him a hard shake before quickly putting his hand back into his pocket. 

"I just moved here, and I don't know anyone. I'm an ice skater by the way, and I'm really good at it," the blonde proudly exclaimed. Viktor would always tell other people about him when he first met someone, so of course he feels the need to do the same. 

"I'm an ice skater too."

"Really?" 

Otabek nodded. The two eventually found themselves on a stroll down the snow covered sidewalk, in a long conversation about each other. Yuri felt himself wanting to hold his hand in the way Viktor used to hold Yuuri's. Of course he didn't give into his emotions, he just met Otabek and he doesn't seem like the type of boy that wants to hold hands with another boy. 

"And that was the story of how I accidentally swallowed a caterpillar!"

"That's really interesting, Yuri. Thanks for telling me about how to avoid doing things like that," Otabek commented. Yuri grinned, smiling proudly at himself for talking to a new person without screwing up. 

"Hey, so I have to go home now, but do you want to maybe meet with me again?" the blonde asked. 

"Yeah, sounds fun. You're a pretty cool person, Yuri."

Yuri felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he smiled to himself, hiding his face in his fuzzy hood. 

"You're pretty cool too, Otabek. See you later!" 

Viktor and Yuuri would be so proud of me...

\- - -

Viktor sat up in his bed, holding a blanket over his shoulders. He looks down and smiles at the masterpiece his fiance created on his body. Dark hickies lay on his chest, matching the other bruises on his neck. His hips and lower back were absolutely sore, but for some reason the man adored the feeling. When Yuuri asked him why, he told him it was because the pain reminded him of who's been there, and that he's the lucky one that got to moan and scream under Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri's ears turned beet red when Viktor confessed these feelings. 

He looks at his lover who's still sleeping face down, which gives him the perfect view of the scratches on his back. Most have faded by this point, although a few bright red streaks definitely stuck out. 

"Vitya, you're up already?" the Japanese skater asks, turning over to put his head in the Russian's lap. Viktor smiled down at him, his rosy fingers combing through the dark locks. Both of them were glowing more than they have ever since Yuri was taken away from them. The couple took last night to simply focus on each other, and as they lay together every negative thought was eliminated. 

But of course Yuri was never forgotten, especially by Viktor. 

"Oh Yuuri, I'd much rather be awake with you. What should we do today? Can we call mama and tell her? I'm sure she's going to cry, and I might too, because I still can't believe how lucky I am to have you-"

"Babe, slow down! We have all the time in the world. Let's take things slow, and maybe finish up last night's activities?" Yuuri suggested with a devilish smile. He took Viktor by surprise, tickling him and straddling his thin hips as soon as his back hit the mattress. Viktor spreads his legs, wrapping the long, milk-colored limbs around his fiance. Soon enough they're kissing passionately, and all plans for that day are forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i realized that AO3 doesn't copy my indents for any of the chapters I wrote on wattpad, which happened to be all of them. I apologize if it's confusing to read! please let me know if i should adjust this


	12. двенадцать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update :)

Warning: lemon at the *****

enjoy ;o 

 

The wedding came quicker than they both expected. Before Viktor knew it, he was being swarmed by his female friends, in a white suit with a lace veil covering his face. He was shaking more than he ever has before and Masha was not different. For years she looked forward to Viktor's wedding and helping him plan it like any other parent. 

Soon enough Viktor was walking down the aisle with his mother, tears springing in his bright eyes at the sight of his husband. He never thought he would be this lucky. 

The moment Yuuri flipped the veil from his future husband's face, he felt the entire universe shake under Viktor's beauty. Tears were already soaking his eyes as he stood in the man's radiance, nearly unable to believe he was the one marrying such a perfect man.

The couple cried through their vows, unable to contain their happiness and kissed more passionately than they ever have. When Yuuri took Viktor's hand as they ran off the isle, neither of them thought about any hardships they would have to endure, or even the blonde boy in their family that's across the Atlantic Ocean.   
——

The reception was the most fun they've ever had. Both Yuuri and Viktor were drunk as ever, going as far as stripping with their friends and having 'dance offs'. By this, I mean watching each other pole dance or wildly stripping. Later on a close friend of Yuuri's performed on his violin for their slow dance, and a song that brings tears to the Nikiforovs' eyes was chosen. His name was Shion, and he was unlucky enough to later be sobbed on by a very, very drunk Viktor. 

This time they were not all happy tears. The song was Yuri's favorite, and he insisted on composing a skating routine with the song at nine years old. He was all Viktor could think about when the violin shrilled beautifully. Yuuri and Masha were not much different.

The couple sit together at a large, white table after their dance. Well, actually Viktor was sitting on Yuuri instead of a chair, and he was absolutely hammered.

"Hey, hot Japanese man, you're my husband, which means you get to fuck me-"

"Vitya please, your mother is four seats away from us!"

And they went on and on like this, having more fun than they're ever imagined. Yuuri took Viktor to the dancefloor again in hopes of getting the man sleepy, but he made the dark haired skater aware he would not be calming down anytime soon. The reception lasted until two am, when the host building had to close. The Russian insisted on inviting everyone to their small flat for drinks but Yuuri did not want to clean up after a crowd on the day after his wedding.

When they returned to the apartment, the taller male carried his husband in his strong arms. It wasn't long before they returned to the bedroom, where Yuuri quickly found his place on top of Viktor with his pale legs around his waist.

*******

"I love you so much, Yuuri," the Russian moaned out, feeling his husband kiss and suck at his neck. Their lips met again as each body takes hot and heavy breaths. Yuuri's hands traveled all across Viktor, feeling his back dip and up his torso to his soft chest. He unknowingly growled in Viktor's ear, feeling the desire to be possessive of the man and mark his little body with signs that prove he belongs to the one and only Yuuri Katsuki. 

"Stay here with me, my swan... god, right there, I wanna feel you more, oh Vitya~"

"Ahh, Yuuri~"

Viktor slowly removes his pants and underwear as Yuuri strips him of his blouse. Their movements are gentle and languid from being caught in the moment, taking the time to enjoy every part of this night together. Once both are naked, Yuuri begins kissing and licking from Viktor's chest, and down his lovely torso. Even while Viktor drags his nails down his back, the long haired man's body remains soft and beautiful. His delicate strands of glowing platinum caressed his flushed face, his pink lips matching the shade of a cherry blossom. 

Yuuri Katsuki is so in love with this work of art. 

Viktor felt tears slip from his eyes when his husband entered him. This time they were not tears of a crippling sadness that rests heavy in his heart, but a reaction to the outpouring of love he felt for Yuuri.

Maybe, just maybe, he would find peace again.   
\---

Viktor felt fine for the first week. He had just been wed, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. His husband and mother are as loving as ever as they provide him with as much emotional support as he needs. It had been about a year since he felt emotionally stable, but now the Russian can feel himself recovering at a steady pace. He and Yuuri have been searching for a new apartment, and on top of that his hair has regrown to an even longer length. 

Viktor has nothing to be sad about. 

"Vitya, how about we go look at this one tomorrow? It's got a much bigger bathroom, so we can finally install a shower that can actually fit the two of us!" Yuuri exclaimed, going through photographs of a townhouse he's had his eyes on. 

Viktor nuzzled his way under the younger man's arm, "But I like being pressed up against you when we shower, Yuuri! If we get a new shower will you still let me come in with you?" 

Yuuri's face heated up as he look into his husband's big blue eyes, amazed he can hold such a soft and innocent face while asking such personal questions. "Of-Of course we can. Let's just hope we can get a bathroom with enough space to actually move around in yeah?" 

"What are you suggesting, Yuu?" Viktor asks as he glances up through his long lashes. The Japanese skater sighs as a grin tugs on the corner of his lips, "What am I going to do with you, brat?" 

Viktor giggles, before just about whispering, "You're going to love me forever, I hope." 

Yuuri leans his head down to where he's close enough to nuzzle noses with his husband. He never never ceases to find Viktor absolutely adorable. Forever he will be in love with his wide aqua eyes, the Slavic structure of his pointy little nose, or his milky white skin that has been flawless all his life. The beautiful silver locks of hair Yuuri spends every morning brushing has never ceased to project ethereal beauty. 

"No matter what happens, you will always be the love of my life, Viktor. Got that?" 

He nods, kissing Yuuri's cheek with a far away look in the aqua eyes.

Meanwhile, Yuri lay alone on the other side of the Atlantic, staring at the white ceiling of his room and wondering why fate chose him to be the one left behind.


	13. тринадцать

Yuri became enamoured by Otabek as time went on. Every weekend, he found himself either waiting for him on his front porch or in Otabek's backyard. He's become Yuri's first friend that's relatively his age, and the boy seemed to find more comfort in his presence than what he found in his grandfather's home.

Today he found himself skating alongside Otabek. His new coach Yakov was nothing like Viktor and Yuuri, and he found himself resenting that. Nonetheless, he would never forget the things the couple taught him. Not even when Yakov told him to knock off the advanced step sequences or letting his hair down as he twirl in a flying sit spin.

"We're still staying at yours tonight, right?"

Yuri nodded, "Hope you're fine with sharing a bed with me. You're my friend but I will never give up my bed."

"I know, I know. I'll meet you outside after practice," the Kazakh told his friend, ruffling his hair and leaving tints of red on Yuri's pale cheeks.

\---

Yuri had been spending night after night questioning his feelings. There hasn't been a time in his life where he was romantically interested in someone... until now. Otabek felt like home to the blonde, and he has yearned for this feeling to return. Now, a year and a half after meeting him, Yuri Plisetsky has concluded he will only give his heart to Otabek Altin.

And he plans on confessing these feelings tonight.

"Yura, hey."

"Hi Beka."

Yuri leaned into his friend's side, his nervous mood lifted from hearing the pet name given to him. Even after years of living in Moscow, Otabek is the only one the boy will willingly make physical contact with.

"I like the way you did your hair today, it's very cute," the taller skater pointed out as he play with the little ponytail.

Yuri blushed, "Oh, uh, thank you. Lilia made me do it, apparently it makes me cuter."

"I think you look cute with your hair down too-"

"Yo, Otabek!"

The pair stop in their tracks, an annoyed glare hardening on Yuri's face. Their rinkmate Anatoly was running towards the skater of the dark hair, and completely ignored Yuri's presence.

"You won't believe what I gotta tell you," Anatoly huffed.

"Is it important?" Otabek questioned with a stoic face.

The other's eyes widened, "Of course it's important! I was talking to Mila today and I found out she likes you, man! You totally should ask her out!"

Unexpectedly the blonde felt a sour twist in his chest. For some reason, hearing the news that someone else likes Otabek makes him nervous. Nonetheless, someone more popular that gets more praise and recognition from their coaches.

"Why should I do that? Do you even know what she's like outside of the rink?"

Anatoly scratched the back of his neck, "Not specifically but I've heard she's real nice, and she's hot too! Why waste your time hanging around this blonde dude when you could be the most popular guy here?"

Otabek rolls his eyes, "Alright, whatever. You're wasting our time. C'mon Yura."

As they walk away he yells one more thing, "I didn't hear a no, so I'm gonna tell her you're interested! Later!"

The pain in Yuri's chest has spread to his forehead and his face, hurting to the point where he finds himself unable to mask his emotions with a scowl. Instead of holding Otabek's hand he shoves his in his pockets and pulls his hood over his head.

"I've never liked that guy. He's nothing but trouble."

Yuri remained silent.

The Kazakh assumed he was tired and didn't push him to say anything. He doubts Yuri cares anyways, he's never interested in any drama and neither is Otabek. By the time they return to Yuri's home, the sun has gone down. His grandfather stood in the kitchen cooking something, and their cat was asleep in the living room.

"Dedi, I'm home. Otabek is here with me too," Yuri shouted.

"Ah, good evening Otabek! We're having hot milk soup for dinner, I hope it's of your taste."

Later on the two sat in Yuri's warm bedroom watching movies together, and neither knew how to start another conversation. The taller could tell Yuri had something on his mind. It was obvious from his somber expression and the lack of attention. Otabek desperately hoped asking him wasn't the wrong choice, and that Yuri wasn't angry with him. He could still see a certain glimmer in the beautiful eyes of his, and it almost looked like a glimmer of hope.

"What are you thinking about, Yura?" Otabek asked out of the blue.

After a few seconds of silence, the boy replied, "You."

"Me? But you don't look so good. Is the conversation with Anatoly bothering you?"

This time Yuri didn't say anything at first. He rolled over, staring at the small piles of snow on the edge of the large window by his bed.

"Yura?"

"...Are you really thinking about asking Mila to be your girlfriend?" the little blond spat.

Otabek lay down beside him, draping an arm over his small waist without hesitation. He could practically feel Yuri's face burning.

"I hope telling you this won't change us, Yuri. But no, I have no feelings for her at all and I never will. There's only one person I like and no one compares to him."

This was the moment in between that Yuri Plisetsky thought he would either cry with joy or dark despair.

"It will always be you and me, Yura. At least, that's what I hope. You're the only one I want to be with...I hope this doesn't make you hate me."

The air was as cold as snow for three seconds. Viktor always told him he'll meet someone that loves him, like he loves Yuuri. He could always feel the love given to Viktor radiating off of him, installing this ethereal beauty in the man. Yuri found himself wishing to become that way one day, and now his soul is telling him he's made it.

"I hope you're damn serious, because I think I'm in love with you Beka. You just... you feel like home to me. You're the only one here that sees more than skating in me and, that's made me feel so special. I don't know how to explain more without sounding like an idiot. Although, I do like having your arm around me. I haven't been held in years," he said with a longing laugh.

Otabek scooted closer, wanting to feel the pleasant heat of Yuri against his chest. They have definitely cuddled many times before, but neither of them knew of the feelings they share until this evening. And, holding the Russian felt like a privilege that everyone wants, but he is the only one in Russia that can lay here in this fashion.

Neither Yuri nor Otabek knew of the rough path ahead of them, but in that moment they paid no mind to it. They knew they would simply endure it together.

\---

"So you really like the keyboard, Viki?"

"Oh Yuuri, I love it! Come sit here and let's play together!" the sightly Russian exclaimed. Their anniversary had just passed and his lovely husband had gotten him a simple keyboard, as he knew a grand piano would never fit in their apartment. One day he would get Viktor a beautiful piano, when money and space weren't tight.

Yuuri sat down on the small bench, wrapping his tired arms around the soft waist of his husband, "Some kisses first?"

"Of course, love."

Yuuri wasted no time pulling Viktor closer, connecting their lips as he licked his way into the Russian's warm mouth. He tugged his long, long hair out of its ponytail and let Viktor's locks fall around his face and shoulders, and letting his hands slowly roam the back he knows so well.

"Yuuri, I thought you just wanted some kisses," Viktor pouts.

"I'm sorry, my swan. It's just been a really long day and I had to work overtime to make adjustments with one of our younger dancers. I missed you so much," the Japanese mumbled into Viktor's neck. The teal eyes on Yuuri softened. Viktor sighs as he drag his husband over to their bed, still willing to do anything to make Yuuri feel better.

"Naked cuddles, then?"

The ice skater nodded, taking off his clothes and rolling into bed. Viktor removed his own clothes as well, and immediately seeked Yuuri for more warmth. He nestles his pointly little nose into Yuuri's neck, adoring the feeling of his hands rubbing his pale back.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to understand how lucky I am," the brown eyed man mumbles.

"Stop it, Yuu. That's what I should be saying!"

Yuuri chuckled, "We're really in love, huh."

"We're both lucky, Yuuri. You're so perfect to me."

Despite having the day off, Viktor was the one to fall asleep first. When his blue eyes shut every night, Yuuri would look down at his husband and observe everything of him. Every night, he defied the impossible by falling more in love with the man he found perfect. More beautiful than any swan, Viktor stood out to him in a marvelous way.

And he would never, ever let go of the angel he holds in his arms.


	14. четырнадцать

**_One year later_ **

 

Viktor never has dreams. Every night he sleeps like a rock, never shaken by a nightmare or an outrageous fantasy he's never pictured before. He's found himself wishing to have a dream, just one, to provide his beautiful mind with an inspiration of sorts.

Viktor remembers listening to Yuri ramble about the strange dreams of his long ago. Sometimes, they truly blew his mind. Occasionally they would predict events to come, and Viktor found himself longing to have the ability of creating such dreams. He still thinks about these dreams to this day, or maybe he does it to remember Yuri, and how he wants him back...

Every time the Russian comes to this point he shuts down the train of thought. There's no use holding on anymore, is there?

However, much to his surprise, his wish has come true. Viktor went to bed with his husband's arms around his slim waist, comfy in his plaid, baby pink pajama pants.

And when he lost consciousness, he entered what feels like a new world. 

•°•°•

_The platinum haired man opened his eyes and found himself on a raft. In a yellow raft, floating in an endless ocean, still wearing nothing but those ridiculously pink pajama pants. His lovely hair ran down his naked back, his milky skin shamelessly glistening in the beating sun. Viktor finds himself looking out, and he notices a shadow underwater. It was approaching him quickly, but Viktor feels the strong desire to lean over and peer into the deep water._

_This is probably the best decision dream-Viktor has ever made._

_He submerges his head, hesitantly opening his eyes in the vast blue. As his vision was about to focus, a hand grabs onto his arm and pulls him into water. Viktor panics at first, then realizes he's breathing, and he's_ underwater.  _But the sight before him is so, amazingly beautiful, he doesn't need to breath. His breath has been taken away._

_Yuuri is in front of him, but instead of legs he has a golden tail. His fingers are webbed, and golden scales run up his strong arms. His hair is slicked back, and his eyes still paralyze Viktor with their radiance. His husband is in front of him in the form of an oceanic_ god.

_"Yuuri? Why are you here?" Viktor asks, surprised he can be understood._

_Yuuri smiles, but his love notices the very ends of his lips curve with sadness. "That's something I can't explain to you yet, Viki. But there's something I just, I have to tell you."_

_The water sprite form of his husband takes his hands, holding him close. Yuuri looks at him with the longing eyes Viktor recognizes. They crinkle in a certain way that shows he's scared and unhappy, and when Yuuri feels like this Viktor knows he will soon feel the same._

_"My darling Viktor, I'm not going to be with you much longer."_

_"You- you don't want me anymore?! Yuuri-"_

_Yuuri shushes him, "God, no baby,_ never _think that. I won't be with you much longer because my time on earth is coming to a close. We can't do anything, my love. But one day, you and I will meet again, right here together. Please, don't forget that, alright? You'll come back to me someday."_  
 _  
Before dream-Viktor can say anything Yuuri is kissing him passionately, and the water around them is turning dark. It seems like a black ink, as it quickly clouds the sun rays from up above and before the Russian knows it he cannot see anything. Yuuri's lips are gone from his, and Viktor is left in a black abyss._

_"Yuuri! Yuuri, where_ are  _you-"_

_Viktor pauses to listen, and realizes all he can hear is his own echo. He feels his feet touch the ground, which is still as back as night, but his hair and clothes are still soaked. The Russian stands there cold and alone, curious as to what he must do next._

_Eventually Viktor slowly walks forward once he sees a crack of light from a door, and he knows this is the part where the character in a movie usually dies. But strangely, he doesn't feel a_ thing. _Viktor feels too numb._

_He opens the door, and all in her shining glory stands his birthplace. Russia, the vast and freezing city of Moscow._

_Moskva..." the word barely makes its way past Viktor's lips. And before he can step forward the light becomes blinding. He shuts his eyes, tripping over the door, and falls backwards into a dark abyss that wasn't there before._  

_Before the darkness fully succumbs the area, the skater could almost believe he saw a little head of blond hair stick out from the door, with teal eyes to match. But even in his dreams, Viktor Nikiforov still doubts himself._

•°•°•

As soon as his back hits the ground, the long haired male opens his eyes to see his bedroom ceiling. 

"Yuuri!" He shoots up, leaning over his husband and rolling on top of him, "I had a dream!" 

"What... five more minutes Viki, it's like, seven thirty," Yuuri moans into his pillow. 

"But Yuuuri! It was about you, and, it's also kind of freaking me out."

The Japanese skater turns to face his husband and wraps his arms around his middle, pulling Viktor in to spoon him. 

"Wanna talk about it?" 

The Russian leaned into the warm body behind him, a shiver running up his spine as Yuuri's hand finds its way to his bare chest. "It was mostly about you, we were in the ocean, then you disappeared and I was left in this black abyss with a single door. I opened it and Russia was on the other side, Moscow to be exact. Then I started falling. I was free falling for a while but before I hit the ground I swear I saw Yura. Isn't that so weird?" 

Yuuri nodded, "That is really weird. Why do you think you dreamt all that?" 

"I don't know, but I feel like I won't forget it anytime soon." 

\- - -

For Yuri Plisetsky, all is right in the world.It's taken much, much work to become who he is now but every second of it has successfully shaped him into one of the best skaters in the junior division. Having Otabek by his side too, Yuri feels like he has  _everything_ , and he's just turned fifteen.

But for some reason, he feels so, so  _empty._

Yuri doesn't exactly know what he's living for anymore. Life can't just be about your boyfriend and figure skating, right? Then, why is he stuck with only two reasons to live? 

The blonde lays awake at night pondering this question over and over again, staring into the cold sky through his window. Before he falls asleep, Yuri asks himself,  _"What am I looking for?"_

It wasn't until a day in late February did something exciting actually happen. Yuri was stood in the ice rink after a long day of practice, on the phone with Otabek as he removes his skates. Yakov and Lilia had head out early and no one was on the ice. It was all to quiet for the blond's liking. 

As he shrug his bag over his shoulder Yuri notices a figure outside. The sun was setting, and someone's outline was visible through the glass door. He thought nothing of it, until he was close enough to see long, platinum strands that ran like water down a thin man's back. 

The man through the glass turned and faced his direction. Yuri felt frozen, as he knows if he opens that door and sees a certain someone there, all his work to forget his past will crumble. But he has nowhere to hide, and Yuri Plisetsky is not afraid of anything.

"Beka, I'll call you back. I'm going to be pretty busy tonight." 


	15. пятнадцать

Yuri stood frozen. He felt a flame of anxiety rupture in the pit of his stomach, and it traveled up his torso into his neck. He could feel the other man's stare through the glass doors and Yuri is unsure of what's to come.

Yuri hesitantly walks closer to the door, placing his hand on the handle and slowly opening it. What could do wrong, really? If it's actually Viktor, he won't hurt him. There's no way he can stay away from this situation anyways. He's unable to hide now, so Yuri might as well accept his fate.

As the blond presses down on the handle and hears the door click he's almost certain he'd rather turn and run. It hasn't been long enough to forget about him!

Nonetheless the door opens and there stands Viktor, in all his shining glory. In most aspects he looks the same, hair still long as ever and his body still thin. What Yuri noticed was how he seemed  _too_  skinny, and his eyes were dark and downtrodden. The blonde doesn't remember Viktor ever looking like this, but it's been years since they've seen each other. For all Yuri knows, Viktor could be a  _completely_  different person from then.

"...Yuri-"

"Nope, no, there's no way we know each other. I don't know who you are, so leave me the fuck alone, thanks," the blonde scowls.

Viktor's hopeful expression falls, hesitantly reaching out towards the boy as he picks up his pace. 

"Yuri, wait! Please! Let me explain!"

"Explain  _what?"_

Despite Yuri's eyes being filled with fury, Viktor sighed in relief. He flipped strands of hair out of his face and adjusted his coat, "To explain why I'm here," he states with a smile. Yuri feels like he has no choice but to grab the man's wrist and drag him alongside, so this is what he does.

\- - -

The blond boy stares deeply into Viktor's mind and soul across the small table. He stands there until the metal teapot begins to hiss, and then the boy silently begins to pour two cups of black tea. He roughly hands Viktor his mug across the table and sits back in a dainty wooden chair.

"Well, speak," Yuri demands. Shocked, Viktor straightens his back and tucks his hair behind his ear.

"I'm here because...because, well, I didn't want you separated from me in the first place, Yura. I promised you and myself I'd come back to you someday. No matter how much time has passed you are still my family, and I still love you. You've always been the most precious to me, alright? I know it's been so long, perhaps even too long, and I understand that you're beyond shocked. It's probably very overwhelming seeing how my face has aged over the years, and I shamelessly admit the light in my heart has sadly dimmed over the course of time, due to some very, very unfortunate events," Viktor's voice began to shake. The little Russian noticed how his lovely face has indeed darkened quite some around the eyes, and his cheeks have become much more prominent than he remembers from long ago.

Yuri finds a stab of a deep depression in his chest.

"But Yura, I want to take you on an adventure you'll never forget. I want you to see the world with me and I want to give you the best experiences life has to offer. I'll train you to be the best skater Russia has ever seen while showing you any place your heart desires," Viktor states without hesitance. Yuri thinks he may faint from too much surprise and turns of events in a single day.

Before he can spit the loud and harsh words of judgement out of his soft mouth Viktor interrupts him, "Yes I know this is beyond crazy for you right now, but instead of awkwardly explaining how hard I tried to convince myself that you will never be in my life again, my conscience just wouldn't accept that! Now, Yura, you don't have to accept me. It would be very okay if you throw me out as soon as my mouth starts running even though I'd probably cry myself dead, but just remember that I love-"

Yuri has had enough. Tears have sprung in his beautiful eyes and before he can stop himself, he sets his mug back on the table and lunges forward at Viktor. The platinum haired man thought he was going to be served a knuckle sandwich but instead, two skinny arms wrap around his waist and squeeze him tightly. Like a child, Yuri nuzzles into Viktor's pale neck and soaks loose strands of his hair with his tears.

For a second Viktor did not hug back, and thought the feeling was too good to be true. He at first believed Yuri was trying to crush his ribs until he heard an  _"Idiot, I love you too"_  muffled below his jaw.

Suddenly, Viktor Nikiforov was a crying mess.

Hiccuping into Yuri's blonde locks he embraced the little Russian with his entire being, bringing him into his lap and tucking his head under his chin in a protective manner. His little one is finally back in his arms, safe and warm like he wants Yuri to be.

For a while they stay like this, until Yuri says he would rather be laying down somewhere more comfortable. So without hesitance, Viktor picks the blond up and carries him to his small living room. Setting Yuri down Viktor sits next to him, crossing his legs and facing the younger boy.

Yuri reached out to remove Viktor's wool hat and play with a loose strand of hair. He gently runs his nimble fingers through the water-like locks that fall down his slim back, amazed at how beautiful Viktor's hair is.

"I'm glad you kept it like this."

The older smiled, "I nearly cut it all off quite some years ago. It was this long and I cut it to my shoulders and instantly regretted it."

Yuri frowned, "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Watch your language, Yura," the older chastises. "I cut it off because I thought that doing so would help me forget how much I missed my past, or how much I missed you and being young."

The nostalgic glisten in Viktor's eyes nearly brought Yuri to tears again. Instead he held it together, if not for himself then for the man in front of him. Being truly young has seemed so far away to Yuri, and it brings him comfort knowing that Viktor feels the same.

"But...No! Don't be sad about me anymore!" Yuri finds himself wrapping his arms around Viktor in a hug again, "I'm not going to be taken away from you again so don't do stupid shit because of me. I need you too, Viki."

Yuri doesn't care that he still sounds like the attached and caring child that he was when Viktor last saw him. Truthfully he still feels the same, in some aspects. He's lost, unable to find his true identity and be wholeheartedly happy.

"You don't need me to be happy. Honestly Yura, I've just caused one problem after another in my life and if you really, truly do not want to see me anymore, that's alright. I can understand why."

It would hurt more than almost anything to hear Yuri say he wanted him to leave him alone. Viktor could only believe that serves him right, and really, he didn't know why. Yuri being sent away was not his fault but it seemed very easy to blame himself when the little boy was being driven away in a black van, tears pouring down his round face.

Yuri looks up at him, tears threatening to spill over. He wraps his arms around Viktor again and tightens his hold, shocked and startled to feel his ribs protruding under his oversized brown sweater. He has gotten terribly skinny.

"I know I never apologize but...I'm really sorry about saying I don't want to see you. I didn't mean it, Vitya. Would you want to maybe... go on a walk with me? Like we used to?"

Viktor beamed down at Yuri, "I'd love to, Yura! It's a good thing I'm wearing my new snow boots, see, the fuzz inside is pink and they grip well on ice!-"

"Yurachka, who's in here? It doesn't sound like Otabek."

Viktor paused, "Is that your grandpa?" he quietly asked. Yuri sighed, nodding as he pushed himself on his feet.

"Grandpa, how was bingo with Anya?" Yuri questions, doing his best to divert the conversation. Nikolai looks at him suspiciously.

"It was fine... who's your friend over there?"

Yuri frowned in defeat. It was crazy to think he could distract grandpa anyways, and he led the man into the living room where Viktor sat on the sofa.

"Why are you trying to hide this small uh, pretty man in our home, Yuri?"

The blond opens his mouth but Viktor stood before he could speak, "Sir, my name's Viktor Nikiforov. I took care of Yuri in America when he was little."

Nikolai's eyes widened with surprise, "Oh! How did I not recognize you! You and your husband, you are professional skaters too?"

The platinum haired man was surprised that Yuri's grandfather had known of him since his competition days, which were very long ago now. Holding back an uncomfortable grimace, Viktor nods.

"Yes! Well, we were, but now I'm retired. Yuuri never competed professionally in the figure skating world, he instead chose to coach ballerinas."

Yuri looks over to Viktor, noticing a shiny necklace that popped out from under his shirt. What surprised him was that he saw what appeared to be a wedding ring hanging on the chain, shiny and golden.

"Vitya, where's Yuuri?"

Before Viktor could comprehend the question Nikolai interrupts, asking him if he has a place to stay. Viktor hesitantly explained he didn't think that far into the trip and has nowhere to go, so of course Nikolai offered their home as a place to stay.

"I'd love to! Would that be okay with Yuri?"

The blond rolls his eyes and tugs on Viktor's arm when he notices the sun is going down.

"Grandpa, Vitya and I are going for a walk and he's going to explain some, uh, some stuff. See you later!"

Before Nikolai has time to question him Yuri is out the door. "I never thought we'd escape him, he's too kind for his own good," the blond mumbles.

"Oh Yuri, he's just trying to be a good host!" Viktor smiles.

"I know, I know. There was something I needed to ask and you ignored me."

The two begin walking, and Viktor knows what's coming. Only this time, he doesn't know how to dodge something inevitable.

"Sorry Yura. What was it that you wanted to ask me, then?"

_'Here it comes,'_  Viktor thinks to himself.

"Vitya, where the hell is Yuuri? And what's that ring on your necklace?"  
  
  



	16. шестнадцать

**A/N- I'm so sorry**   
  
  


Viktor remembers it all.

\- - -

_"Yuu, baby, if your head is really hurting-"_

_Yuuri continues to change into his dance clothes for the day anyways, nodding his worried husband off._ _Waking up with just a dull throb in his forehead is enough to throw Viktor off his rocker._

_"I'm alright Viki, I'm sure I'll feel better after coffee, yeah? Don't worry yourself so much, Swan."_

_The Russian sighs out of his nose. Twirling a strand of hair in one hand, he takes a good look at Yuuri, and immediately succumb_ _s_ _to the urge to cutely sit on the man's lap and kiss his cheeks._

_"Vitya, I have to go sweetheart! I'm working with the little ones today," Yuuri laughs, nuzzling into Viktor's neck._

_Little one-_

_Viktor clears his head again. He gives Yuuri one last kiss before standing and retrieving his coffee. The dark haired man comes behind him and wraps his arms around Viktor's slim waist one last time. Lightly squeezing, he whispers in his ear, "I'll see you later, Swan. Be good today, I love you."_

_The shorter turns around quickly to kiss Yuuri on the nose, but instead their lips meet. Viktor hears a voice in his head to tell him to really enjoy_ _and feel this kiss, for whatever reason._

_And when Yuuri walks away like he has every other day for work, Viktor finds himself staring at him much more intently than usual._

_-*-*-_

_Yuuri truly has never felt so horrible in his twenty-seven years of existence. After an hour of attempting to teach seven year olds a plié, he asks the neighboring dance teacher to temporarily cover his class. His head feels as if it's about to split open, with a pain so intense that Yuuri isn't sure he'll be able to stand up without blacking out._

_Sitting in the dimly lit bathroom, Yuuri starts to feel his entire left side go numb, and before he can react he falls sideways on the plastic bench. His lovely eyes don't react to the blinding light above him, and Yuuri can't find it in him to do as much as speak. His body would not listen, and his mouth resists the cries of help his brain is shouting._

_A few minutes later, Yuuri's little student_ _Aleksandr walks into the bathroom, and the sight of his teacher laying faint on the bench sends him screaming for the substitute instructor. She covers her mouth in horror as she enters the lavatory, and immediately pulls her phone out to dial 911. Aleksandr has tears running down his face as more teachers intrude on the scene, and the young boy hears the words 'stroke' and 'unresponsive'._

_He remembers hearing these words when his baba passed away._

-*-*-

_"Hello?"_

_It wasn't usual to get a phone call from Yuuri's dance studio. Viktor nervously tapped his fingers against the countertop as some lady tries to get passed her stuttering._

_"M'am, if it's alright with you may I speak with my husband, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov?"_

_Her breath hitches, "Sir, that's why I'm calling you! Yuuri's just had a stroke and we're on our way to the New York State Hospital-"_

_Viktor finds himself deathly silent as he immediately drops the phone, hearing it crack against the floor as he races to his car. The Russian's aqua eyes are painted with horror and tears already. He can hardly see the road as he speeds down the highway, muttering prayers in Russian under his breath._

_When Viktor arrives at the hospital, he sees 'ICU' and his life with Yuuri flashes before his eyes. Could this really be the end of them, the end of Viktor and Yuuri forever? Why, oh why did Viktor have to lose his life and love?!_

_The woman at the front desk looks up at the crying Russian man with startled eyes._

_"I'm here to see Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. I'm his husband," he all but shouts._

_The woman looks up from her computer, "He's on the third floor. ICU, room 8. He's in surgery right now so you can't go in-"_

_He runs off before hearing her last sentence._

_Viktor is superstitious, but he knows luck isn't on his side in this moment. Time seems to slow as he enters the elevator. When he reaches the third floor of the hospital, the realization finally sinks into Viktor and he finds himself wishing to return to the early morning._

_Viktor sprints to the eighth door on the right of the hall and nearly tramples a surgeon._

_"I need to see my husband, he's had a stroke-"_

_"Sir I need you to get out of the way and wait patiently, Yuuri's life is on the line and we're doing everything we can on supporting his blood pressure and breathing. Please don't try coming in again."_

_So Viktor sat in the hallway for some hours, and didn't take his eyes off of the door. Yuuri could be dead. He could be dying and he might be staring at the room with the dead body of his husband._

_Lifeless._

_Viktor felt his phone vibrate and seeing his mother's contact name pulls him from his mental turmoil._

_"Vitya?"_

_"Mama, Yuuri's in the hospital. He's had a stroke."_

_"What?! When did that happen, is he going to be alright?!"_

_Viktor didn't know how to tell his mother that the man who's had his heart for ten years is dying._

_"I...He..."_

_"Ckazhitye, Vitya!"_

_"Oh! Uhm, mama, could you just come here? I can't do this alone, I-"_

_"Of course, Viki. I'm sorry. I'm on my way but it'll be another hour until I make it. I'm at your dyadya's."_

_"Ok, tell Vanya I say hello. Poka poka."_

_Viktor's own head begins to ache at the thought of the next hour alone. All he wants is Yuuri, safe with him, somewhere far away from this dark hallway._

_The silver haired Russian thinks back to his dream. He'd rather be there than where he sits now. He would do anything, and would give anything for another hour with his husband._

_But it won't happen, and Viktor has no idea he will never have another_ _night_ _with Yuuri again._

_-*-*-_

_An hour and a half goes by and Masha hasn't reached the hospital. The world has seriously picked the worst time to make her run late._

_Viktor lay nearly asleep from previously crying so hard, slouched against the white wall. As he began to feel like hope was lost, Doctor Chichkiy at last emerges from the operating room._

_She looks upon Viktor with regretful eyes._

_"Mr. Nikiforov, our attempt to save your husband has finished. We don't see a need to move him to another room right now. Would you like to come in and see him?"_

_He nods, standing up on shaky legs and nearly collapsing. Doctor Chichkiy reaches out to grab Viktor's arm and they hobble into the room together._

_Once Viktor walks in, he feels the ground beneath him open. A part of Viktor goes out._

_Yuuri lay on a white bed with too many wires hooked on him, and an oxygen mask on his pallid face. The steady beat of the heart monitor remains as Viktor's only way of telling that his husband is still alive. Staring down at Yuuri, the Russian falls to his knees at his bedside and finds himself too shaky to stroke his dark locks. A nurse appears behind him and sets a gentle hand on Viktor's shoulder._

_"W-What happened to my love?!"_

_"We did the best we could, sir. I'm so sorry."_

_Viktor looks up into the nurse's sorry eyes, "Tell me what's going to happen to him, for fuck's sake!"_

_"Death declaration at one forty-seven, doctor."_

_Viktor feels like he may be dead too._

_"Yuuri appears to be breathing right now, correct?"_

_"Yes, because he's alive."_

_The nurse frowns, "I...I'm so sorry sir, but your husband is brain dead. He is no longer with us."_

_Viktor's face falls in horror._

_Dead. Dead Yuuri._

_His husband is dead._

_There was no way of telling this would come._

_"No...no, no, no, no, no.... NO!"_

_Viktor looks longingly to the sky and feels his sanity fall away, slowly dripping out of his ears. The ground split open while fire falls from the heavens and sets his body aflame._

_His mother rushes in the hospital room, crying just as hard as her son._

_"Okh moi Bog... my babies..."_

_She falls to her knees at Yuuri's beside. Masha wants to grab his hand but holds back, as if Yuuri has become a fragile doll made of ice._

_Ice._

_Yuuri will never skate with Viktor again._

_Alone._

_"He's gone..."_

_Masha grabs her son, caressing his face with hands too shaky to wipe away his tears, like she has always done until now._

_"What happened?! Brain dead?!"_

_Doctor Chichkiy walks in the room with two other nurses. Her face looks grim._

_"Doctor, please tell me what happened to my son in law!"_

_The doctor looked at the small family with sad eyes._

_"Around ten this morning, Yuuri had a stroke at his dance studio. Our ambulance team drove as fast as they could, and all the equipment was prepared, but Yuuri... he was barely with us when we got there. He was completely unresponsive._ _Unfortunately, it's possible to for anyone to go brain dead. Whether your health be good or bad, the chance is still there. In Yuuri's case, the chance was very small._ _His brain has shut down, but his lungs and liver will work for a short while longer. Until we pull the ventilator plug, that is."_

_Viktor loses it. His life, his love, his entire world has crumbled before him, all in a day._

_There is nothing left._

_The Katsuki-Nikiforov's are dead._

_He leans closer over Yuuri's body and rests his head on his cold chest. He can still hear a faint heartbeat, and immediately moves his ear._

_The heartbeat is fake._

_Viktor lay his head on Yuuri's abdomen one last time. He puts his hand in Yuuri's, and waits for it to squeeze back._

_This time he's unresponsive._

_Yuuri will never squeeze back._

_"We need to call his family."_

_Viktor knows he must, and a good husband would have already done that. But he still doesn't move and lay over Yuuri's body._

_"Please, just please squeeze back," he whisper_ _s_ _to himself. Everyone probably thinks he's insane already, though Viktor feels too tired to think about how pathetic he looks. There is no life in him anymore._

_So when the doctors force_ _s_ _the remaining Nikiforovs out of the room, Yuuri's body was wheeled to the morgue as his husband stay behind. But Viktor can never forget his final gaze upon his life and love._

_The Russians sit in the lobby together, shaking and unable to process that Yuuri is gone forever. All in a day, the universe played the biggest foul on one man. And he lost it all._

_"Mama. I need him back here. I don't know why it had to be him, Yuuri's had perfect health all his life! He doesn't deserve to have it all taken away by a stroke!"_

_Masha wishes to comfort her son. She really does._

_"I...Viki...when cancer took your father away, I felt so lost. I felt like my heart and soul died with him, and I have not been the same since. I love your father very, very much, so I gave a part of myself to him to keep. I did it out of love, so that wherever he may end up I will always be with him. Yuuri left his time on earth here with you because he loved you. And I'm sure he's crying just as hard as you are right now, wherever he may be. You love Yuuri back and you gave that piece to him. He has a part of you wherever he goes, and the love you both shared keeps that in place. A piece of you is no longer here, Viki, but you have Yuuri's love inside you. Like I once had to do, let that heal you, da? Now, you are going to come home with mama tonight. Keep me company please? I'll make your favorite tonight!"_

_"Oladyi with scrambled eggs," Viktor said under his small smile. "Yuu loved those too,"_

_"As did Yurochka," Masha sadly smiles._

_Unexpected to her, Viktor breaks down crying again. In her subconscious she knows it was too soon to bring up Yuri._

_"Oh ribka, I'm sorry I made you cry-"_

_Surprisingly Viktor smiled. Or, at least tried to._

_"No, no. It's just that this is going to be hell on earth for me, and you brought up your own hell to show me I'm going to be okay. And, you're not going to leave me in my house alone, and cook for me, a-and talk about Yuuri with me... I love you, mama!" Viktor sobs into her arms._

_"That's what good mothers do, Vitya. I know that Yuuri would want me to take good care of you, and that's just what I'll do. We'll see them again someday, sweetheart..." the Russian woman just about whispering her last sentence._

_"Let's go home now. I don't want to be here any longer."_

_So the Nikiforovs leave the hospital, with oladyi and a Japanese angel on their minds._

_-*-*-_

_Every day, Viktor wakes up with a burning in his chest. He opens his eyes, stares at the ceiling he once did when he was a happy eighteen year old, when his family was still together and the love of his life was breathing._

_Yuuri isn't here. Get out of bed for him at least._

_Viktor would tell himself this every sunrise. Yuuri wants him alive, to look after his mother and live his life to the fullest. He wants Viktor to live out the rest of his life for him._

_Masha can barely recognize Viktor by his behavior. He refuses to brush his hair, saying Yuuri is the only one who's allowed to touch it. So as he slept, Masha would brush the locks for him. Tears would trickle down her fair face as she thought of the time she brushed Viktor's hair before his wedding._

_The funeral was emotionally rough, but not as horrible as Viktor expected. Yuuri always said he wanted his ashes to be scattered into the ocean near his birthplace in Hasetsu. He had taken Viktor there once long ago, on a family trip with his parents. When the Katsuki's saw their sons ashes gently blow through the wind and into the sea, they knew they need to stay here._

_"Yuuri's spirit needs company, of course!" Hiroko laughed through her tears as she hug Viktor before his departure. Viktor felt like he too would end up here someday._

_For a long time, Viktor only got up for Yuuri. He only breathed for Yuuri, and only skated for Yuuri._

_It took him months to realize his husband wouldn't want this if he were still alive. The denial phase was rough, and it lead Viktor down a path he never wanted to be on. He forgot what he forced himself out of bed for. Viktor knew there's more to life than mourning, yet he hasn't found a reason to stop. He needs to get up now, and find that reason. Living like this would break Yuuri's heart._

_It wasn't until a cold, January morning where Viktor found photo albums of his young years. The final page brought tears to his eyes, and as he sat in utter nostalgia while staring down at little Yura's smiling face next to his and Yuuri's._

_Then Viktor got an idea._

_It hit him unexpectedly. Since he's Viktor, he believes it's the most genius thought he's ever had, although anyone else would call him reckless._

_"Mama, Yura's deda lives in Moscow, right?"_

_Masha looks up from her magazine, "Yes, why do you ask?"_

_She doesn't get an answer. Instead, Viktor grabs his laptop and begins to furiously type. Masha feels like she should intervene and make sure her son isn't going to do something crazy, but she refrains from doing so. Viktor knows what's right for himself now._

_-*-*-_

_It's been years since he's seen him, and equally as long since he's held the boy in his arms._

_Yuri became his family the second he picked him up from his favorite library on a freezing December's night. He remembers how tiny Yuri was, and how his coat was covered in so many stains. He remembers when Yuri found out his biological mother died and Viktor has never been more disgusted with another human's actions. She was going to let his_ _Yuri_ _freeze to death at age four, had it not been fo_ _r V_ _iktor passing by._

_The silver haired skater remembers showing Yuri the world. First, by giving him his real snow day. Yuuri played with them too. He built snowpeople for Yura to run into and pummel, and his little smile was enough to make him want to build more._

_Viktor and his mother happily gave Yuri his first, real Christmas. Still, it remains as one of Viktor's sweetest memories. The day consisted of baking with Yuri.  holding him on his hip and laughing about their matching ugly sweaters. Then Yuuri came to pick his boyfriend up in the late evening, both the boys still with a fresh youth that seemed to never leave. Yuri whined when Viktor left, and Masha distracted him with another slice of chocolate cake. The Nikiforovs had never seen someone's expression change so fast!_

_Yuuri drove Viktor to his home where his Japanese relatives came to celebrate, and he could not believe how much fun he had that night. His parents had even bought him poodle themed pajamas for his birthday, and they all cheered once Yuuri gave him a big kiss under the mistletoe. There was nothing but love in that house that night. After hours of Japanese board games and watching Mr. Katsuki dance like a madman to Mari's BTS CD, Yuuri and Viktor called it a night and went to bed._

_While everyone thought the couple were sleeping soundly, Yuuri was instead bounding his lover into the mattress as they had the best sex of their young lives. Of course, both were virgins up until that point, but getting so close to one another felt perfect. Viktor still remembers it all, clear as day. He remembers falling asleep in Yuuri's arms and waking up at three am to rush home, and finding a sleeping Yura in his bed._

_Viktor was there for every stage of Yuri learning how to skate. He was mesmerized by how quickly and how well the boy caught on to the sport, and his progress never ceased to be anything short of spectacular. He skated internationally in the junior division by the time he was ten. Viktor had never been more proud of anyone in his entire life, and he knew that as he watched Yuri bow on the ice after finishing a perfect free skate and achieving his highest scores._

_They lived such happy lives then. Yuri always said he had everything he could ever want and hoped Viktor stay with him forever, but the law got in the way. They haven't seen each other in almost six years._

_"Where's Yuri now? Is he happy? Does he still have motivation? Does he miss me?"_

_Viktor would ask himself this, nearly every day. Until, another question began to creep up in the back of his mind..._

_"Is Yuri what I'm looking for?"_

_\- - -_

Viktor's face was rather red and he finds himself out of breath once he finishes talking. He did everything he could to gently lay what happened onto Yuri, who wasn't so little anymore.

Yuri stood there in complete shock. For the first time since his...departure... he witnessed Viktor cry. He himself feels mad at God for taking Yuuri from him so soon.

And as they stand on Nikolai's porch in the dark, Viktor and Yuri realize that one day they'll only have each other. Yuri adores his grandfather and Viktor loves his mother, but they know they won't be around forever.

"I'm sorry, Yura. For just showing up with nothing but sad news," Viktor sighs, crestfallen.

Yuri leans his head on the elder's shoulder, "Don't apologize, idiot. It's not like you could do anything....I just can't believe that Yuuri....isn't here."

Viktor continues looks into the darkness.

"He's from Japan, right?"

"Yes," Viktor nods, "A town called Hasetsu. His parents live there now."

"Vitya, can you take me there someday?"

He smiles down at Yuri, "That's just what I planned to do."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. семнадцать

When Yuri went to bed that night he found it impossible to sleep. He sees Viktor and Yuuri with him every time he closes his eyes. It pains him, knowing the innocent bliss he had as a child will never come back. Viktor may not even stick around that long anyways, and Yuri's senior debut starts this year. It's already February. Would they have time to do all that they planned together? And most of all, did Viktor actually care enough to stay?

Yuri needs an emotion to put behind his performances, if he wants to win. Had it not been for Otabek, his life would be incredibly uneventful. He's beyond satisfied with a wonderful lover, but the Russian feels as if he's missing something, or someone. Yuri feels so pathetic being unable to forget his past...

So at four am he finds himself standing outside of Viktor's door, hand on the knob. He slowly opens it and quietly enters the spare room. Viktor lay on his back with eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling with some dry tears on his cheek. Yuri feels as if he's invading his privacy. He's never seen Viktor appear to be so lifeless.

"Yura, hello."

The blond sits at the end of the small bed and looks up at the older Russian with solemn eyes.

"Why were you crying?"

Viktor laughs through his nose, "I dream about him every night. I can't help the tears when I vividly see the face of my dead husband every time I try to sleep."

Yuri moves closer to Viktor, to where he's eventually sitting behind him. He slowly reaches out and runs a small finger through a strand of platinum. The hair is so soft, and takes on such an interesting shine. It reminds Yuri of water.

"You can lay down next to me, Yura. I won't push you out," Viktor says with a small grin. Yuri blankly nods and continues to play with the other's hair. He can't seem to wake up from a trance of nostalgia, and many other forms of a plaguing sadness that'll take until dawn to leave.

"I wish it was Christmas," Yuri grumbles. He remembers decorating the house with Viktor and Masha, the older boy spinning across the floor to Trans Siberian Orchestra's Christmas Canon. Yuuri would practically be living with the Nikiforovs over winter break, much to Viktor's demand. He would bring Christmas cookies and make a delicious bowl with rice and pork. The little Russian, who isn't so little anymore, misses the smell of Christmas in the Nikiforov household.

"Christmas was Yuuri's favorite holiday, too. It was so much fun back then."

Yuri can't help but feel guilty for reminding Viktor of the bliss they once lived in. He sighs, feeling the tears rise in his eyes again. Just looking at this broken man makes Yuri feel  _guilty._ Tonight he's too tired to explain his feelings so the blond ops for crawling under the covers beside Viktor. Laying there and looking at the ceiling in silence, both of them know the sun will rise in a few hours. Sleepless nights are hell.

"Viki, what should we do tomorrow? Well, I guess I mean today."

The Russian genuinely smiles. He hasn't heard that question asked so innocently in so long.

"How about you show me what makes you happy?"

Yuri thinks about Otabek, dinner with his grandpa and the ice rink.

"Yeah, that's fine."

\- - -

It was Saturday, so Yuri didn't have practice until noon. He and Viktor slept in until eleven and it took all of Yuri's strength to drag himself onto the ice, while the elder seemed completely awake as he excitedly tied on a pair of skates.

Yakov enters with a deep frown on his face. He glares at Viktor as he spins gracefully on the ice, shoulder length hair flowing and eyes contently shut.

"Yuri, who is that? Why'd you let some  _kadr_ in here?"

The blond rolls his eyes, "He's not a damn  _kadr,_ you old man. He raised me in America."

Yakov huffs, "I don't care what he is, tell him to get off the ice. I have students to coach and that includes you!"

Yuri grumbles an insult before taking off on the ice, feeling the ridges and dents from the morning group's skates under his own blades. He waves Viktor over and points to the bench behind the doors. The man pouts, looking silly with half his hair in his face but listens to Yuri anyways.

He watches Yuri and Yakov talk about something. It amazes Viktor how focused Yuri seems, not a single flaw in his jumps or footwork. But he did in fact notice something-

There was no emotion behind any of his skating. Yuri was doing everything with strength.

Some people think emotional attachment to the way one skates will ruin your technique, but Viktor knows better than that. And it's time Yuri did too.

When Yakov finally wanders off to attend to another skater, Viktor gets back on the rink. Yuri rolls his eyes when he sees the older male smile at him.

"What now, Vitya?"

"You have amazing strength, Yura, but-"

The blond sighs, "If you start lecturing me I will leave. Yakov's already fussing with me about my posture and a  _million_ other things."

"No, no! What you have is  _perfect._ Even your warm up blew me away. You're just missing the key to unlocking your emotion!"

"There's no reason to. The only legit  _feeling_ I have left is the desire for gold," Yuri all but seethes. Much to his surprise, Viktor steps forward and hugs him. He wants to push him away but he feels like he'd somehow break the man. Viktor's body feels thin and warm, smelling like vanilla shampoo and comfort. Yuri believes he might outgrow him someday. Either way, he promises himself to help Viktor gain his weight back. He can't skate without eating.

"Oh Yura, don't tell yourself that! You have so much worth and talent that you can use to your full potential. How can you skate happily if there's no real reason behind what you're doing?"

"I can win without that," Yuri grumbles.

"But I want you to put your heart and soul into it. Come on, let's go pick a theme for this year-"

"I already have one."

Yuri takes out his phone, "Have you heard of Tragic Overture?"

"Brahms?"

"Yeah, he wrote it. I want my theme to be tragedy."

Viktor knows better than to ask why. So instead he nods, and begins to picture the choreography in his head.

"Perfect. Given what's happened, you'll fit just right into this emotionally. Shall we begin today?"

Yuri nods, a content look on his face. Usually Yakov's arguing with him over what he should do instead of actually listening to his student. For years, he's had this skate pictured in his head. Viktor can tell by the gleam in Yuri's teal eyes that he's going to put his heart into everything about this skate, and he'll leave his soul on the Olympic ice when the time comes.

"Give it all you got, Vitya. I'm not one to be underestimated."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Next chapter Viki meets Beka!**


	18. восемнадцать

A few weeks go by, and Tragic Overture turns into Yuri's own beautiful mess. His strength and hard work put into the routine are of course evident, but Viktor feels as if something is  _missing._ Yakov doesn't seem interested in assisting Yuri on putting his head and heart together, unfortunately. So Viktor knows it's all up to him to lead the blond to this way of skating.

And so far, he isn't sure if he's getting anywhere.

"Vitya, how many more times do we have to run the intro over?! Shouldn't we be focusing on the combinations?"

Viktor puts his forehead in his hand for the hundredth time, and sighs. "Yura, the first two notes of this song are probably the most important. If you want to capture the judges and audience they should  _know_  this is a tragic theme."

At this point in the afternoon, Yuri is too tired to think of a comeback. Instead he leans against the wall and gulps down his water while Viktor skates over.

"Look, I know that neither of us will know  _exactly_  what Brahms felt as he wrote those two notes, but whatever he felt it obviously wasn't very happy. And I'm pretty sure the both of us know what a strong heartache feels like," Viktor explains. Gently he pushes stray hairs out of Yuri's face as his tired eyes gaze out the window. Surprisingly, the smaller Russian leans into his side and nuzzles under his thin arm.

"I know. This skate needs power, and a strong drive from every corner of myself.  And I think I can understand this music someday but I haven't been in touch with my own soul in years, Vitya."

Viktor's heart shatters again, and when Yuri's voice slightly cracks he can feel his eyes sting. It was not that long ago, when he himself felt the same. The ice rink is suddenly silent until the front door opens minutes later, and in walks Otabek. A smile lights up on the blond's face for the first time since early morning when the other skater kisses his soft cheek.

Suddenly Viktor feels protective, but pushes his parental instincts aside.

"You're free to go, Yura. Just come back before ten, yes?"

Yuri nods and waves to Viktor as he exits the ice rink, hand in hand with Otabek. The long haired skater turns and faces an empty rink, a gentle ray of early evening sun gracing the sparkling ice. He ties his skates on once more.

Viktor feels as if he's floating this time. There are no young eyes watching his every move, but there is no handsome, Japanese man to walk him home like he used to.

"Yuuri, Pyeongchang is coming next season. It's March now. Remember how we would watch every Olympics together? And mama had a scarf with  _rossiya_ stitched in it, you would always try to wrap me in it and tell me how cute I was. But now, our Yura's qualified for the olympic team.  _Our_  baby, Yuu. But he isn't in touch with his skating anymore," Viktor sighs, "What do I need to do, love?"

He gets complete silence in response.

Viktor stops, "I'm going crazy, aren't I?" He whispers to himself. He longingly looks out the wide windows and can no longer see the sun, or its rays.

The Russian skates to a bench nearby and unties his skates. Opening his bag, an old plane ticket that Viktor swore he threw away suddenly falls out. He picks it up, and it's almost as if by chance the idea hits him. An old tag from the last airline also remains on the strap of the bag.

"Be in touch with the world," Viktor reads.

He's got a thought brewing now, for sure.

\- - -

Nikolai patiently sits across the nervous young man. Viktor didn't think he would be so terrified of making a fool of himself in front of Yuri's grandfather, but his palms are sweating under the intense gaze.

"You wish to discuss something related to Yurachka, correct?"

Viktor nods, "Uh, yes. Does he have his passport renewed?"

Nikolai doesn't move a muscle but his eyes slightly widen. "He does. Is that what you wanted to know?"

"I wanted to know, if... you would be okay with me taking him on a trip? I promise, I will pay for everything-"

Nikolai waves his hand at the sapphire eyed man, "No need to get so tense, Viktor. As long as you tell me everything you two will do and where you plan to go, then you'll mostly have my approval. Just don't go taking him to dangerous cities in the West, da?" he ends on a light note.

Viktor nearly sighs in relief as his shoulders finally relax. Maybe this was Yuuri's plan, when he desperately asked for the right path to follow in the ice rink.

"Thank you so much, sir. When Yuri gets back we can talk about this together."

"Please, just call me Nikolai. And I'm sure he'll be delighted to hear this," he smiles.

As if on time, the door opens and Yuri yells "I'm home!" Viktor pulls out a chair for him to sit in and holds an arm out for a hug.

"Why are we all sitting around the table?" Yuri asks, held by Viktor.

"Vitya here wants to discuss something with you. Go on," he urges the older male, "He's going to be very happy to hear this."

"I had an idea," Viktor begins.

"Oh great, like we need another one of those," Yuri sarcastically groans.

"No, hear me out! This isn't all about skating. I  _promise_."

"Okay then, I'll listen."

Viktor turns so he's facing the blond completely. "Yura, how would you feel about traveling the world?"

Curiosity sparks in his teal eyes, "Depends on where to."

Viktor pulls out a piece of notebook paper from his pocket and opens it on the table.

"Spain, New York, Japan, and South Korea? You mean we're stopping at home?" Yuri jumps up, smiling like a madman. Viktor nods, and is suddenly embraced by a blur of flaxen hair and small limbs. He picks the little Russian up and spins him around, kissing the top of his head and feeling Yuri muzzle under his chin.

"Let's go home for a little while, and maybe visit mama while we're at it?"

"Yes! I wanna go! When do we leave?" Yuri asks, looking at Viktor with sparkling eyes.

"In three days. Each location has a place you can skate at. I talked to Yakov, and he agreed to let you train under me in Seoul. He wants you on the Olympic team!"

Tears well up in the blond's eyes. Ever since he began the sport, it's been his  _dream_ to step foot on Olympic ice and stun the world. To be alongside the other champions, either successfully beating them or learning how to beat them next time.

"For real...? I'm gonna be an-an  _Olympian?"_

Viktor chuckles, "You already are! You've qualified! So tonight let's celebrate, and we'll go over this more tomorrow."

Yuri squeezes his grip around Viktor tighter, "Can we have pirozhki?  _Pleeeaase?"_

The sapphire eyed man looks down at Yuri, who gazes up at him with such an innocent and excited face.

"Of course. How could I ever deny such a lovely boy?" Viktor quietly murmured that last sentence in Yuri's hair, but secretly hopes he hears him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
